


Monster and Molly

by Enigma_IM



Category: Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ben is a Good Boy, Centaurs, Driders, Dwarves, Elementals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gnolls, Head Injury, Humans, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kidnapping, Like they don't kiss till 30k words, M/M, Magic, Minotaurs, Orcs, Racism, Slow Burn, Tieflings, cursing, fae, long story, lots of book references, nagas, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: A society of monsters, all separated into groups. In a city a girl named molly runs into some trouble with the lower tier monsters. With the help of another lower-tier monster, a minotaur, she manages to survive the night. After this a friendship begins and a love of books is shared. at odds stranger to friends. Friends to lovers.
Relationships: Ben/Molly, Human/Minotaur, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Werewolf/Werebear
Comments: 50
Kudos: 45





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This story was banging around in my head for a long while. I wrote an outline to see if I could get it out of my system but it ended up encouraging it. There is action, racism, romance, and popular books. Its cute, and hella indulgent. if it sucks, that's fine, I had fun writing it. I'm not sure ill actually finish this but we shall see. if this gets some traffic and I don't finish it ill post the outline so you will know how it ends. either way, you will know what happens.

"You would think since we pay so much money to eat here that they could deal with the fleabags rummaging through the garbage," Morgan groaned. Molly followed her gaze to an alleyway across the street. True to her word there were some gnoll pups scavenging the trash. One had only its feet visible over the lip of the bin, the other was gnawing on something that looked like a bone.

"What are they even doing skulking around up here, don’t they have trash on the lower levels," Lisa asked lazily. She was pushing her food around and resting her head on her hand. She didn’t seem to care much about what was being said but commented anyway. Daniel gave a chortle but kept looking down at her phone.

"They probably don’t have as good of food as we do," Molly suggested, "It practically gourmet even if it's coming from the trash." Morgan turned back to the table and couldn’t help but laugh even though molly didn’t mean to joke. She felt bad for the gnolls, they are known for being scavengers. They weren't well respected even on the lower levels. Just filthy mutts that will do anything for a warm meal or a quick buck.

"Guess jerry was right, we shouldn’t waste time with trash delivery. Just throw our trash off the balcony and leave it to the bottom feeders," Morgan laughed in her hiccupy way. Molly wasn’t practically amused at her rude joke but understood that it could be beneficiary even if it was distasteful

"Wait, who's Jerry," Lisa asked as she looked up from her plate.

"The cute actuary from work, we have been talking a lot lately. I think he might actually ask me out," Morgan blushed.

" Jerry Winifred? Isn't he married," Lisa inquired.

"They are splitting up, things been rocky for a while," Morgan countered defensively. She was always known for grabbing any man she can. Affectionately nicknamed 'The Vulture' because she will find a dying relationship then swoop right in. Molly can’t remember a time when Morgan dated someone who was actually single. It has always been men who are at the ends of a relationship. Once they are officially split with their previous partner, she would then grow bored and move on.

Molly zoned out as the conversation continued on Morgan's future affair. Looking around she found herself watching the gnolls across the stress. The one perched halfway into the trash was now sitting next to the other. They were splitting a half-eaten club sandwich. They seemed pleased with eating someone's discarded meal. She felt the urge to go over to them. To go over and give them whatever lose the money she had on her person.

Molly couldn’t get up and do it. She knew she had well over fifty dollars on her. It wouldn’t be a great loss either, she was very well off. But she knew that if she left the table her friends would ask questions. Even if she could successfully lie to them, they could see her walking across the street. In the end, she was just too scared.

Someone must have complained, or the restaurant just noticed because a waiter ran over and shooed them off. They scurried further down the alley and out of sight. They left behind the barely eaten sandwich which made Molly feel worse about being a coward.

"Well I have to get back home before Thomas throws a tantrum. You all know how he gets," Daniel joked as she got up. Everyone followed her lead and started packing up. Lisa threw down the tip then they all left out the front. Everyone went their separate ways leaving Molly to walk home alone.

The sky was quickly going from its simple blue to more vibrant reds and purples. Molly couldn’t help but enjoy the almost everyday occurrence. The little things are what made her walk home tolerable. There was nothing awful about where she has grown up and lived all her life. She knew that there are worse streets to walk on, the human level wasn’t a bad place. To almost all others it was a luxury area. The best being the capital levels, there everything was perfect. All had a clean sheen and calming look. Being the Fae's area you could expect nothing less.

The highest levels are run by Fae, they lived high upon the city. they are considered the best a creature can be. Perfect complexations and magic qualities. Fae where the most beautiful beings to exist and everyone knew it. The next level was humans, surprisingly. Throughout history, humans were always a right-hand man to the Fae. Being at their beck and call, so attracted to their power. For some reason, the Fae loved humans. Because of that love, they are permanently kept at a higher status. Always getting better jobs over most creatures.

Next were the enchanted beings; the elementals, tiefling, or mages. They shared a level with humans, being nearly as valued to the Fae. This level was close to the Fae, being able to still see the sky. Elementals kept up luxury. Ifrit tended to interior climate control and cooking, which was pretty straightforward. Golems and druids worked around gardens and landscaping. Tritons sometimes worked around golems and druids but mostly were for main water flow around the city. Other times they did shows and street performances. Tiefling handled retail jobs, they were very good at conning people out of money. They were kept around for their charm and sex appeal.

Working class was next, if you were large and good with your hands then you were here. Humans sometimes hung around here if they felt they were too good for high-class living. Which in molly's opinion wasn’t that black or white as her friends put it. This was a level below humans and enchanted beings. It used to be just the mines but once it got big enough, they made it into another level to the city. Most of the occupants living in the caves, some on the platform. Still able to look over the coast. It held mostly orcs, dwarves, and even giants. They did all the heavy lifting and jobs people didn’t care to do. They came to the top levels to clear out the garbage or make shipments for businesses. Besides that, they weren't seen a lot.

The last level was the worst. It is riddled with crime and low lives. Even Molly had to agree that she never wanted to be caught in that level. It was mostly covered by the platform from the working level making it mostly dark. The only place you could go out to see the sky was at the docks. This level housed the beasts, the beings that some consider more like animals than actual people. Werebeast like wolves and bears lived there. Gnolls were the most common creature because of their ability to have so many offspring. Then other beasts like Minotaurs and Nagas. Though Nagas are rare, they are known for being ring leaders or crime bosses down there. Being one of the largest beasts had its perks. No one could escape a Naga's deadly grip.

Molly was happy she never had to go near that level, hell she hasn’t even gone farther than the enchanted level. She liked where she lives, it's cozy. She has been here all her life and has no interest in leaving. Wants to settle down with a nice man and maybe have a few kids.

On her way home she makes a quick decision to stop at the book store. She has been aching for a new book even though she has a small pile of that. Wanting to get a quick glance at whatever the store offered she goes on in.

"Hello Molly, didn’t believe I would see you here in months with the small athenaeum you took home," the man at the counter joked. Molly looked over and saw Garil reclined in his wooden chair. To anyone else he would look indulged in his book, it seems like maybe someone else spoke out. She knew better, Teifling where great multitaskers. It’s another reason why they ran businesses.

"As I could stay away, your store is so aromatic. It’s almost a drug now," she joked as she threaded the isles. She heard him chuckle but made no comment. Which she was grateful for, preferring her pursuing to be a solo endeavor.

Line after line, row after row, she pondered. So many books by so many authors. Each one different by either a little or a lot. Some used and other seemingly never touched. It was hard for her to pick one but owning about half the store already made it a bit easier. Molly opened a few, read the cover, then placed them back. Repeating herself till she lost track of time.

"Pick one or go home and read the countless book I'm sure you haven't touched since purchase," Garil groaned.

"You know I'm picky, I prefer only the best," she smirked as she read the back of a book by Paulo Coelho.

"Like I would have anything but the best in here, I have offered to help your countless times and yet you prefer to spin aimlessly till you come back to one of the first books you picked up," he shouted. Molly rolled her eyes and slapped the book she was reading closed.

"Fine, Garil. I will take this and be out of your hair," she said as she approached the desk.

"Well, hallelujah, dreams do come true," he glared but smiled at the end, "Is this all, darling?"

"What did I say about calling me darling, and yes this is all Mislia," Molly poked," Oh, sorry you just look so much like your sister. Forgot who I was talking to for a minute." Garil rung up her book, taking the money she placed on the table.

"The nerve, humans have no respect for anyone these days. Well darling, see you next week?" He countered with a cocky grin. She rolled her eye in good nature and grabbed her book along with her change.

"if I can help it, no," she stuck out her tongue. Garil mocked offended as Molly walked out the store.

"Night Pinky," he waved. A slur given to the higher-ups goes with their saying 'Humans are so lazy they won’t even lift a pinky'.

"Night Lucy," she waved back. Another slur but for tieflings because their demon appearance, affectionately called Lucifer or Lucy.


	2. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping and repeated head trauma, enjoy.

it was dark now, having spent more time than intended in the store. Molly hides her book in her coat pocket and made her way home. She pulls out her phone and keeps most of her attention on walking and scrolling. Knowing fully well how safe the streets of the upper level are, she pays no mind.

cops are always on patrol and the Fae keep good control of crime around their divisions. This is by far the safest level to be on, besides of course the highest. Molly can’t even remember the last crime to be reported on the news for this level. The common crimes happen around the working area. Lots of theft or angry disputes that lead to fights. The big crime happens on the beast level. So twisted down there that any law enforcement has either left or become corrupted. 

"Spare some change," someone called from her left. She stops and looks over at a dwarf. They sat covered in blankets despite it not being that chilly and holding out a cup. They look filthy beyond the blankets and a tooth or two are missing from their mouth. When molly catches their eye, they jiggle the can making her recall what they said. 

"Oh I don’t have any on me, sorry," she was quick to answer. Molly starts to take a few steps forward to get out of here and fast. Feeling only partially bad for lying to the working class loiter. Unlike the gnolls, she believed that they could get a job anywhere. Everyone needed some metal workers or miners. 

the dwarf got up as molly passed and jiggled the can again, causing a rather loud raucous with the change inside, "I know you have some, please." Molly tries to walk past but before she could step the dwarf grabs her arm and pulls her toward them. 

"Let go," she sneers as she tries to rip her arm out of his grip. Her full attention was now on the dwarf and her attempt to get away. She failed to notice the quickly moving van that screeched beside her. When she finally got her hand free, she was grabbed, gagged, and snatched into the van. 

once she felt the barely padded floor of the back of the van she started squirming. She rolled on her back but was quickly forced onto her stomach. A heavyweight was pressed onto her hip like someone was sitting on her. They grabbed at her hands that she used to brace her fall onto her stomach. She tried to get a look at the hands grabbing her but there were no windows in the back and the person on top of her blocked the light from the front window. They pulled her hands with embarrassingly little force and tied her wrist together. She kicked and screamed through the gag but then something hit her harshly on the head. She couldn’t tell if her vision tunneled because of how dark the van is but she did feel dizzy over the panic. Another hit and she was out cold. 

The van drove away from the dwarf seconds after grabbing her. The dwarf nodded then sat back down in their spot, waiting for others to walk past. 

Sometime later Molly woke up still in the van. Attempting to move her hands she finds them bind behind her back. It took her a moment to catch her bearings, to recall where she was. Quick with her wits she remains still and listens. She knows the van has stopped and that there seems to be no one in the car. She can hear voices outside, but they seem to be coming from the front. The voices are fairly clear making her assume a door is open or a window is rolled down. 

Molly, as quietly as she can, turns over onto her back. She looks out the front window but can’t see much from her angle. Just the edge of a building and a concrete ceiling. She guesses she is on a lower level, possible the working class one based on the dwarf she encountered before being taken. Struggling to sit up, she rolls to the near wall of the van and uses her elbows to raise herself into a sitting position. Now she has a better look out the window. 

Molly can see more of the buildings and now a person standing in front of the van's headlights. He looks mostly human, which wouldn’t be strange for the working level since humans do come here. He is a bit dirty, which still isn't alarming, and seems like he is talking to someone. She can’t really hear what they are saying over the hum of the car, but she catches very few words. 

She uses her feet to push herself towards the back door, trying to stay in the shadows of the front seats. Once her back hits the door she watches the man outside like a hawk. Watching for any sign he is coming back into the car or around. She first tries to bend her arms the find a handle but its too high up. Molly glances over her shoulder to gauge how high she has to reach. Finding its face level, she figures using her mouth shouldn’t be too hard. 

using her tongue she searches blindly for the far end of the lever. Once her tongue glides off the edge she uses her front teeth to pull it back. As she pulls her front teeth grind off the edge with a painful snap. Wincing at the pain and noise she looks back over to the front window. He is still oblivious to her and still talking to an unknown person. She sighs in relief and tries again, this time taking the handle farther into her mouth to use her molars. This attempt it far more successful than the first. 

as she is tilting her head in an awkward angle, she hears a loud laugh. She kneejerk reacts by twisting her head making the handle slam into her teeth then pull her cheek. Molly winces and pulls away from the handle to look ahead. She sees the man's head tilted back slightly as he lets out a laugh. She also sees the man wearing a collar, the sight makes her run cold. That’s a Werebeast collar, one used for regulating weres from the lowest level. What could a beast be doing on the working-class level? They don’t like leaving their territory and less of all working anywhere nears humans. Despite looking like them they couldn’t be far more different. Ill-tempered, savage, violent beings. At least that’s what Molly has heard about them. 

Molly feared the worst. Was she being traded, forced into servitude on the lowest deck? They do not take kindly to humans, hating the ground they walk on. Molly isn't sure why, but it has been a fact for years, beast and humans don’t mix. The fact that there is a were of some kind in front of the van could only mean more trouble than she thought. 

with haste, she turned and grabbed the handle with her teeth. She jerked the handle back with a loud click from the door. Not wanting to waste a second, she pressed her shoulder into it and fell to the floor. Her head smacked with a damaging thud onto the concrete. Having already been knocked out she felt even worse after falling merely a foot onto the ground. 

"Did you hear that," Molly faintly heard. Her heart jumped into over drive at the knowledge that she will soon be discovered. Molly rolled onto her knees and then onto her feet. With her arms still around her back, she made a break away from the car. 

refusing to look back all she could hear is the sound of feet hitting against concrete. She figured she had a good head start based on how far she got before she heard them running. Molly found it way more difficult to run with her arms bound but she made do. She made it out of the alley and on to the street. Without hesitation, she bared left and hoped it wasn’t toward a dead end. 

at the end of the road, she could see cars driving by. She thanked whatever deity that was on her side then booked it towards the road. Despite doing her best she could hear them gaining on her. Figures she wouldn’t be able to keep her head start on a Were. They are way more physically advance than she ever wished to be. As she gulped in air and launched herself forward with each step, she could hear him gaining on her. When she was a good few feet away, she could hear their breath then feel it on her neck. Their hand reaching out to grab a hold of her jacket. As his hand clenched around the back, ready to tug, she skidded into a left turn making him trip. His momentum launched him into the traffic where he crashed into a stopping car. 

Molly didn’t have time to celebrate but she still looked over her shoulder. A quick glance, she could see a gnoll stopped on the curve calling out to the were. She took the distraction and kept running along the now busy road. There was a fair amount of traffic out tonight making her feel just a little safer. Now people can possibly help her, well hopefully. She still downtown surrounded by beasts.   
she began to lose her breath then slowed her run to a stop. Perching herself against a building and catching her breath. Some beast wondered by, paying her no mind. Possibly purposely ignoring her to avoid trouble. Which was understandable, who wants to get caught helping a human who is clearly tied up. It still bugged Molly that no one was even going to look her direction. Can’t forget, beast and humans don’t mix. 

As she straightened off the wall and try to think of a way to get the binds off someone grabbed her. She heard a growl and smelled something akin to wet dog. Molly started thrashing and managed to get out of his weak grip. She caught a glimpse and noticed the gnoll from before and how frail he looked. It seemed weak and starved which made it easier for molly to get away. 

She booked it down the road but the gnoll was hot on her trails. Quickly she ran into the street in hopes of losing him in the traffic. The first car she ran in front of honked and screeched to a stop. The next one was stopped making it simple to walk around. She ran down the median separating the lanes. Over the cars, she could see the gnoll growling at a car that nearly hit him. He jerked his head up and caught her eye. She tensed up and ran straight into the oncoming cars. This time the first one hit her making her slide across the hood. With a bit of a swerve, she fell off the hood and slammed her face into the bumper of another. 

she rolled over onto her back already feeling the bump forming on the bridge of her nose. The lights surrounding her where spinning and she couldn’t form a complete thought. She laid on the dashed line between the slowly moving cars. No one seemingly bothered by the accident. Some drove a bit close, but none got too close to run her over. She just laid there, only hearing a loud ringing. 

A growl was one of the few things she actually heard. A stray thought ran through her head that she was in danger and needed to run. Lazily she looked over at the now stopped car beside her. She could see underneath it, see the curb of the sidewalk. Without much thought, she rolled under the car then out the other side. Rolling to a stop at the lip near some piles of garbage. She rested her head on a bag and finally succumbed to sleep. 

the gnoll checked all around the cars, getting lost after being blinded by headlights. He sniffed around but couldn’t catch her scent. With a growl, he beat his hand on the hood of a nearby car. Which greeted him with a horn blaring and a werewolf yelling out their window. The gnoll rolled his eyes and got back on the sidewalk. He decided it best to go check on his partner and let them explain to their boss that their human got away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe she should be dead. id be dead. I'm just torturing this character. like she isnt real but i feel bad.


	3. Meeting

Molly wakes up still snuggled in the piles of bags. A few bags added as if someone either didn’t know or cared she was there. It scares molly that it might be a common occurrence for people to wind up passed out on the side of the road. She didn’t attempt to get up just yet, her ears ringing still. Her eyes lazily roam around, not looking at anything in particular. The area around her was quiet, with no cars around or pedestrians. It was hard for her to tell if it was quiet or she just lost her hearing. Her eyes bobbed over to the street light, it made her wince. She tried to raise her arms to block it but her hands were still bound. 

she was confused as to why she was bound, confused long enough to be concerned about her repeated head trauma. She knew she had to have a concussion. Needed to see a doctor quickly, less she wanted more damage. Molly rolled onto her side, wincing at the vertigo. She looked over to the now-empty street. It must be late, she thought. 

Sitting up she wobbled a bit before attempting to stand. As she went from her knees to her feet the world spun and she leaned against the light post to steady herself. 

"I need to get home," she mumbled as she rests her head against the pole. She took a moment to catch her breath before starting to walk home. Molly didn’t know where she was, but the thought didn’t process well. She just knew she had to keep walking. The direction didn’t matter as long as she kept moving. 

it was a bit chilly out but it felt good against molly's heated cheeks. She was exhausted and confused. I didn’t know where she was or where she was going. Maybe she should camp out somewhere till morning then ask for directions. The idea felt more dangerous than just walking around aimlessly. She was in dangerous territory. Everyone here either wanted her dead or put in chains. No one was going to help her, hell she walked around earlier looking the way she currently does and no one even spared a glance. Molly was screwed, plain and simple. 

"Well, someone's far from home," a grave voice beckoned from the dark alley. Molly spared a short glance at a gnoll leaning against a building. She was tired of gnolls at this point. She continued walking, not having the energy to care about whatever insult he cared to give her.

Molly didn’t get far when her bindings were grabbed. Her arms were jerked at a weird angle, making her bow her back to compensate. "You do not get to ignore me, pinky," the gnoll sneered beside her ear. He roughly pulled her back, making her stumble on her feet. He dragged her backward further into the alley. She could hear the sounds of others down the path. She was yanked again, forced onto the ground. Luckily not banging her head on the floor. 

"A runaway," a higher-pitched voice called out. Molly looked around at the pack of gnolls filling the alley around her. There was a decent variety here, around two females and three males. Each having different colored pelts and clothes. They all seemed to share the same jackets though. A possible part of a gang, molly thought. 

"or forgotten garbage," another snickered. The rest laughed along with him while one circled her. He dropped to his knees and picked at her shirt. 

"Definitely a pinky, could make a quick buck with clothes this designer," he pondered aloud. Some nodded in agreement while others watched almost bored. Molly jerked out of his hold making him laugh. In a rash decision, she spat at him. It landed on his bent knee, soaking into the jeans he wore. He sneered down at the stain then at her. At the moment she knew she was officially screwed. 

He grabbed at her coat collar and pulled her close to his face, "No fuckin respect." He then raised his paw and back handed her. She fell to the ground out of his hold. He stood with a look of disgust upon his face. This gnoll wasn’t going to tolerate such disrespect. He took his boot covered foot and brought it down hard onto her side. It wasn’t the worse thing she has felt tonight, getting hit by a car would probably rest at the top. Still, it knocked the wind out of her and made her muscles spaz at the sudden assault. 

another kick came from her back making her lurch forward a few inches. She didn’t have time to catch her breath before another attack came from the front straight into her chest. The air escaped her lungs in a harsh cough. The others began to join in, stomping and kicking her to their heart's content. They felt powerful, beating a high class into submission. Its what they felt society has done to them. Was almost retribution for their hardship, in their eyes. 

One of the kicks seemed to loosen her binds. She snatched her hands-free and covered her head. molly curled into a ball, not knowing what to do. She knew she couldn’t fight one of them let alone all of them. She just had to take it. They kicked and stomped all over her, it was horrid. Tears ran down her face and on to the dirt. No one was going to help her, she just had to take it. 

faintly Molly heard shouting. One of the gnolls yelled something back but she couldn’t hear over the ringing and her arms covering her ears. The beating stopped, which she was grateful for. The gnolls were distracted by an onlooker, someone calling out to them from the entrance of the alley. One of the gnolls grabbed at her hair, forcing her to stand. Molly whimpered at the pain, reaching her hands up to ease the grip. 

She clenched her eyes for a second to try to over come the pain. Once she opened them she could see the back of a few gnolls. Further, she could see a hulking silhouette blocking the alley. He was very imposing; large and in charge. Way larger than the gnolls for sure. 

"Who are you," the gnoll grabbing her hair asked. The silhouette didn’t answer. He started walking further in making the gnolls in front of her back track and their ears the flatten. They were no match to something that large. As he walked forward one in the front ran to the back of the pack, fearing for his life. The other two stood stubbornly strong. One even growled making the large man huff in amusement.

once he was close enough one of the gnolls charged with its claws out. The man simply backhanded them to the ground, like swatting a fly from the air. The second one was a bit smarter, waited for him to attack first. The man threw out a punch that the gnoll dodged but was met with a knee to the face. 

at the quick battle, the one grabbing her hair let go and dropped her to the ground. He whimpered as he ran back, leaving molly to deal with the beast. Molly fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. Slightly grateful that her hands were finally free. Such a luxury to be able to catch oneself when falling. 

she looked up at the feet of the man who is deciding her fate. He wore boots and simple jeans that were torn at the ends. Looking further up she could see the burgundy Henley that was stretched around a broad chest. Then finally looking upon his face. Her first thought was, fuck it’s a minotaur. She has never seen a minotaur if Werebeast were rare to see past this level than Minotaurs would be considered a myth. There weren't many Minotaurs, to begin with in the city, preferring to live out in the country. When they do live in the city, they are a prize to be sought over. They were always large and strong creatures, good for security. No one wanted to mess with a Minotaur. 

He had black, maybe dark brown, fur and horns that protruded from his head before shooting straight up into deadly points. Clasped around his septum was a gold hoop, a bit taboo for Minotaurs to have nowadays. The ring was an easy target in a fight, rip it clean off to cause a bit of damage while also gathering a trophy. He looked intimidating, something you would hate to see in an alley way late at night. Molly was scared, of course, but she felt a bit relived to see something besides a gnoll. 

as the two watched each other the gnolls managed to scurry out of the alley and out into the streets. Leaving the two alone, leaving molly to this beast control. What would he do? Would he kidnap her like the others, or possibly kill her for being human? Have the satisfaction of ending her with his bare hands. To seek his own revenge against an unfair society. 

Molly waited with bated breath for him to bare down his revenge. To her surprise, he about-faced and walked out the alley. She was stunned, that is not what she expected to happen. Quickly she jumped to her feet, a bit wobbly, and limped after him. He just helped her, a beast actually helped her. 

"Wait," Molly croaked out. Her voice was very dry from such a long night. She lost sight of him as he turned left out the alley. She hobbled faster to catch up with him. Molly made it out the alley and called out to him again to stop. The Minotaur ignored her, sticking his hands in his pockets. She managed to limp a few feet away from him. She begged again for him to help her. 

"Leave me alone," he growled out over his shoulder. She perked up at the words, at least he is talking to her. 

"Please, just help me to the city limits. I just need to be anywhere but here," Molly pleaded. He just huffed and quickened his pace. She was beginning to get winded and her arm was starting to throb. "I need your help, please," she begged again. 

"Home is that way, go away," he pointed the opposite direction. He was starting to cover more ground than her. She was winded and couldn’t keep up with him. She hobbled to a stop. Think, think, how do I persuade him? Molly was known for her intelligence, she was a book worm. She loved learning and reading, always had good grades. But at this time her mind was blank. She is sure if she wasn’t beaten so badly she could persuade him. Nothing was coming to mind, what would a minotaur need? Then a thought ran through her head. 

"Ill pay you," Molly shouted at his retreating figure. He stopped making her a little hopeful. 

he looked over his shoulder, "How much?" 

"How ever much you think is fair," she answered. He stood there for a moment before turning around and walking towards her. She never thought she would ever be happy a minotaur was walking towards her but here she is. 

"Five-hundred, " he asked skeptically. Molly was a little shocked he asked for so little, she can make FIve-hundred in less than two days of work. She was expecting something steep like 5k. 

"yes, I can do that," she smiled. He gives her a once over, still weary. 

The minotaur sticks out his hand, "Shake on it. Then you are honor-bound." The minotaur didn’t believe a human would care about honor but it felt necessary. Molly reached out slowly and grabbed his hand. She was dwarfed by the size, his hand was almost comically large compared to hers. He couldn’t help but chuckle at both the humor of shaking hands with a human and her unease. As he shook her hand she winced as her arm was jostled. He quickly let go and she cradled her arm to her chest. When their eyes met she gave a sheepish grin. 

"Ill is fine, I promise I will pay you for your kindness." The minotaur only now noticed her wounds. Her eyes were bruised close to her nose. Then the bridge of her nose was horridly discolored with a deep cut that dripped blood down her face. She had cut along her cheek and neck, her clothes were trashed and covered in dark blotches. Either being outside stains or blood, they both didn’t know. She seemed to be favoring her left leg and her right arm was clearly not ok. Quickly the minotaur made a decision. 

"Come on," he turned and walked the way he was going. Molly looked over her shoulder then back at him. He turned around and motioned her on. 

she limped towards him, "Didn’t you say home was that way?" she pointed over her shoulder, sparing another glance like there would be a big sign telling her the right direction. 

"It is, we are going to my place first," he answered. Molly snapped her head around in surprise and fear. Why are they going to his house first? 

"W-why there," she stuttered. 

"Calm down, I have some bandages and things at my place. Lord only knows if you would make it through the walk around town. My home is closer, " he clarified. 

"oh, alright." 

"I mean, can't get paid if your dead," he tried to joke. He notices her not particularly amused at his attempt at lightening the mood. "Yea," he added awkwardly. Molly was a fading in and out of coherency. She was still a bit shaken, It took her a moment to realize he was joking. There was a silence between them as they walked. Molly felt a little bad, he has been very helpful. 

"I mean, it depends. Is there going to be a surprise fee for all the medical care," Molly joked. 

he didn’t laugh but his lip quirked a bit, "My names ben by the way."

"Well thank you, Ben, for helping me out, I'm Molly," she introduced back. Ben recoiled a bit into his shoulder. He didn’t want to help her, but it was a good deal. 

"Don’t get it twisted, only helping you because Five-hundred dollars is hard to come by," he defended. It wasn’t a lie, he would have absolutely left her. Ben didn’t need this drama in his life. He only had enough free kindness in him to stop her from being killed. After that, she would have been on her own. Then she offered the one thing ben can't refuse, money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very nice to the main character. sure they aren't real, but i still feel bad. also, I noticed I have issues with present tense vs past tense. i mean to write it past tense, mostly.


	4. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some botched medical advice. I had the privilege of googling "can you walk with a torn MCL?". The answer is, sort of, btw. I have never broken or torn anything in my life. I did fall up some brick stairs and almost threw up and passed out. still not sure why that happened but my knee is still bruised and that was like 3 weeks ago. Enjoy my trainwreck of inexperience. 
> 
> Book reference- Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson 
> 
> good read, I read this book in middle school. for context that was over 7 years ago.

they both walked a short way to a rundown building. Ben guided Molly to the side alley, using a bit of coaxing as she resisted going into another alley that night. He led her to a side door that seemed to be hanging on by duct tape and faith. There was a piece of plywood covering the doorway, which was removed by ben. 

"keep quiet, I have roommates," Ben whispered before walking inside. Molly couldn’t help but think there wasn’t meant to be a door here. She tiptoed into the hallway, guided away from the door. Ben placed the plywood back then stepped into the room to their immediate right. The door was quickly closed behind Molly as she entered the small room. 

Molly looked around at the room, at first glance she assumed it was a closet. It had a double size bed against a wall, a desk with a wooden chair, and a bookshelf that is stored to the brim with books. The room had a very potent smell, it wasn’t bad in molly's opinion. It was just very demanding, almost like the owner of the room. Demanding attention by just a glance. 

"Sit on the bed, you are wobbling a bit," Ben suggested as he flipped on the lights. Molly looked down at the bed. The sheets were scattered about, showing signs of use. There was only one pillow that felt wrong to molly. How can anyone sleep with only one pillow? It didn’t look too comfortable. The mattress looked pressed, most likely from overuse. Hard to imagine that anyone, let alone a man like Ben, could ever get a good night’s rest on this thing. 

Molly hesitantly sat on the bed, not wanting to insult him by refusing. Once she sat Ben walked over to another door across from the bed. He opened it and revealed a small bathroom. From a glance it seemed like it was a full bathroom, having a shower stall but no bathtub. He reached over the sink to the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. He grabbed a bottle, a box of bandages, and a small kit. Next, he grabbed a bowl from beside the sink and filled it with water. While he is doing this Molly is investigating his bookshelf. 

Ben had a large collection of run-down books. Seemed he would rather spend money on these poorly kept novels than indulge on a better mattress, molly thought. Most of the covers were worn and therefore hard to read. Not getting up from the mattress she tried to find the title of at least one book. She could see one unfaded cover that was lying on top of a pile near the bookshelf. It was Treasure Island by Robert Lou Stevenson. Molly was sort of familiar with the book, it was a classic tale. Wasn’t her forte but she remembers reading it with her dad as a child. 

"Snooping is rude even if you aren't touching anything," Ben startled Molly. She jumped and stared wide-eyed at Ben, nervous that he was honestly offended at her curiosity. When she saw the smile on his face she relaxed, even quirking a smile back. "Alright, I'm going to start with the face and work my way down. That ok with you," he asked. 

"Oh, yea. Thank you," she answered. She sat on her hands as he pulled up a chair. He had dumped to supplies near her on the bed, keeping them within arm’s reach. Also, set the bowl of water on the desk when he grabbed the chair. Ben reached up to grab at her face. Molly couldn’t help but startle away from him. He pulled his hands back and winced along with her. 

"I'm not going to lie and say I won’t hurt you, but I can say confidently I will not try to hurt you on purpose," he tried to joke. Molly gave a reassuring smile then nodded. Ben reached out again and held her head firm. Molly couldn’t help but think how soft his hand was. His hold was firm but not restricting, it was just a bit comforting. Especially after the other less friendly holding people have done to her. 

Ben moved her head around as he gauged whether her nose was broken. Then slowly, as to warn her, reached out and grabbed her nose. She winced then pulled back as he slowly turned it. 

"Not broken, maybe sprained. Just going to clean it for now. I'm sure you have fancy hospitals up there to get it fixed," he said as he reached for the bowl of water. Then he reached for the small black kit of supplies. Opening it up he grabbed a seemingly clean rag and dipped it into the water. Ben reached up and held her head again. He angled her to face up at him then started gently scrubbing the blood off. 

as gentle as he was, she couldn’t stop wincing. Every time she did, he would pull back, gauge her face, then continue working. Once he was done, he sealed the cut with a bandage.   
"There, now you look like a badass," he snickered. 

"I don’t know how one can be a badass with a possible concussion and a band-aid on their nose," molly pouted. 

"Ya kidding, that the gateway to badassery. Nothing intimidates someone more than wounds and good personal health," he joked. 

"I'm sure your intimidation skills don’t come from scars and bandages," she countered, "you are a large imposing person. I'm sure plenty of people are just intimidated by the horns." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Also hard to be intimidating when people you are trying to intimidate are the same size as you," he said as he rinsed off the rag. 

"Why are you trying to intimidate people as large as you," Molly asked. 

Ben sat the rag on his knee and regarded Molly skeptically, "I do arena fighting." Arena's fighting was not something Molly ever heard of outside of books. She pictures a gladiator pit with tons of roaring fans screaming at people beating each other into pulps. Which she wasn’t necessarily wrong, it was a pit where people beat each other into a pulp. But instead of roaring fans, it was the screams of bloodthirsty gamblers. It wasn’t a pretty sight, and someone also went home injured. 

"oh," was the only thing she could answer. Fighting wasn’t something that happened on the high levels often, hell molly has never seen a fight in real life. 

"it’s not fun but it pays the bills," he said noncommittedly, "now remove your jacket. Going to check the arm." molly began removing her jacket carefully. She had a difficult time getting it around her injured arm. It was almost impossible to move the said arm. As she set down her jacket, she felt something hard in the interior pocket. Curiously she reached inside and pulled out a book with a bright orange cover. She was shocked, how did this survive the trip. It should have fallen out by now. Ben looked over her shoulder at the book. He was intrigued to see something so bright and new looking. 

"What do you have there," Ben asked. Molly turned and showed off the book to him. 

"I bought this before I was grabbed. I stuffed it in my pocket, amazing it stayed with me through everything," she chuckled. Molly stared amazed at the book, barely noticing Ben holding out his hand. She looked up and saw him asking to see it for himself. She set it in his hand, and he was quick to read the back. 

"Looks interesting," he said as he flipped it back around. Once he was satisfied, he set it on his desk then turned back around. "arm," he demanded with an outstretched hand. Molly did what she was told. Ben began prodding around starting at her wrist and working up. Once he reaches about halfway up molly yelped and ripped her arm back. Which led to another wince from jostling it around. 

"Well, that’s broken," he answered bluntly, "I don’t have anything for that. Just keep it close to you till you get to the doctor." 

"How do you know its broken," she asked as she inspected her arm. She has never had a broken bone, wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between a sprain and a fracture. Molly didn’t care for the bloody bits of anatomy, leave the doctor stuff to the professionals. 

"I've had a few broken bones and tended to a few broken bones," he answered mysteriously.

"From the arena," she asked quietly. As if she said it too loud then something bad would happen. 

"yes, now I have to look at your leg. you are going to have to remove your pants. You can use my blanket to cover yourself" he said. 

"I rather not," Molly crossed her legs. She winced when her leg brushes against her knee.

"Fine, I'm not here to make you do anything," he rolled his eyes. He started picking up the trash from the band-aid then throwing the rag in the bowl. "Have fun with a possible infection, internal bleeding increased swelling or bone fracture. If I could get a look at it now, I could clean it and wrap it so it won’t get worse. But you're the boss here," he machinated. Molly knew what he was doing, and it was working. She glared at him as if she could make his words untrue. He turned and caught her eye, cocking an eyebrow. They competed in this battle of wills for a moment. Ben was amused by her stubbornness, it was her choice. He wasn’t going to force her into anything. If she wanted to risk causing worse pain to herself, that wasn’t his problem. Hell, patching her up wasn’t even his problem either. Ben couldn’t let her die on her way to her civilization. He needed her to be well enough to walk out of here and right back with his money. 

Feeling her leg throb she caved, "Fine, turn around." Ben rolled his eyes but got up to face the opposite wall. Molly watched him carefully as she unbuttoned her pants. She managed to push her pants halfway down her thigh before she ran into the trouble of jostling her leg. Moving the uninjured leg felt like an easy task but it moved the other one as well. She couldn’t push her jeans down without having to hold in a cry. Now that the hype of earlier has settled, she was actually acknowledging the pain. after a few more failed attempts and a few whimpers, she gave up. 

Molly looked up at the back of the large man, "I need your help." Ben cast a glance over his shoulder and hummed humorously. 

"Can’t get them off," he chuckled. She nodded but realized he couldn’t really see her that well. 

"It hurts too much," she pouted. He began turning around and Molly quickly covered her lap with her jacket. Her arm jerked a bit at the sudden movement making her face scrunch up. Ben crouched in front of her and gently grabbed her foot. On the other hand, he tugged at the pants leg. He made his way up till he had to work on the other side. 

"This will hurt, you think you can keep quiet?" Ben held onto the jeans on her thigh. She prepared herself then nodded her head. He elevated her leg which already made her hold back a cry. Once he began tugging the fabric down, she was shocked it wasn’t that bad. It’s when he had to tug a bit harder when it caught around her knees did, she surprise them both with a yelp. She jerked her leg back which made her cry out again. Ben winced at the noise, remaining still to both listen and give Molly a moment. When he heard nothing, he gauged her legs. The uninjured leg was free of her pants, the other had the cloth hanging loosely on her calf. The hard part was over, well until she had to put them back on. 

He removed the clothing and tossed it to the side. Looking up at Molly he couldn’t help but feel bad. Her bruising around her face seems to have gotten worse. Her cheeks were shiny with trails of tears and her eyes were closed tight. Ben felt bad for her, to his surprise. He didn’t hate humans, but he didn’t particularly have a care for them. Since he has moved to the city his feelings of humans have leaned towards unfriendly. Still, he felt bad for the awful night she has had. 

"This is the first time I've gotten to undress someone in this room, thought it would be more erotic than this," Ben tried to joke. It generally helped to make people laugh when they were injured. Just a small distraction could help, at least in Ben's history, it has. 

"Don’t," Molly croaked out. Her face was still clenched, and she was focusing on her breathing.

"Sorry, thought a joke might be helpful," he said. 

"Don’t do me more favors than you have to. Just look at the leg," She whimpered. Ben nodded then gently raised her limb. There were a lot of small cuts, they seemed to be already clotted. They explained the small patches of blood on her pants. He started at her ankle then up to her knee. On the side of her knee was a large bruise. It was around the size of his palm and had the print of a shoe. The entire thing was dark purple but there were lines of popped blood vessels in the shape of a boot's tread. Ben figured it was from the gnolls. They got some good hits it, he thought. 

Prodding and inspecting he didn’t seem to notice any misalignments. It sat straight and nothing was protruding anywhere. Ben reached up and pressed lightly at a swollen bit on the side of her knee cap. Molly fell forward and kicked at Ben with her healthy leg. She curled over herself and whimpered. Ben was startled by her kick that he backed into and scraped his chair across the floor. The room filled with an annoying screech and muffled whimpers. 

"You ok," Ben whispered as he dropped to his knees in front of molly. She was still bent over, her headrest near her knees. Her arm was cradled to her chest and her injured leg slightly lifted off the ground. Ben hovered his hands over her back, not sure if touching would make her lash out again. "glad you didn’t have the same reaction with your arm, hate to be punched in the face again tonight," Ben tried to joke. Instead, it just raised the question, he didn’t look like he was recently punched. 

"Can’t really feel my arm that much," Molly groaned out. Ben almost didn’t hear what she said. She was very quiet compared to her yelp a second ago. Her leg was starting to jitter from being held in such a weird position, but she was too scared to relax it back to the floor. 

"I think you have a torn ligament," Ben whispered. Molly could only nod as she brought up the courage to relax her leg. It was throbbing but not as bad as when he touched it. Her leg felt stiff as she set it down. Once her foot was flush with the floor, she slowly lifted her head. She looked up at Ben who was still crouched. 

"Don’t do that again," Molly pleaded. 

"I promise I won’t. I’ll leave that to the professional, kick them not me," He grinned worriedly. She huffed but otherwise focused on relaxing. 

once she was able to sit up straight, she looked down at her legs. Molly was almost exhausted-looking down at herself. Tonight has been by far one of the worse nights of her life. Nothing could come close to the day she has had. Her legs were scratched up and bruised. The throbbing one sported the shoe size mark that made her want to cry. She felt tired, emotionally and physically tired. But her night wasn’t over yet. 

"You done," she asked. Ben perked up at her, having been resting in a crouch as he gave her a moment to collect herself. 

"Yes, all the bleeding seems to have stopped and there isn't much I can do about the leg and arm," he answered. Molly looked over at her pants then back at her legs. There was no way she was getting those jeans back on. Ben noticed her look, "I might have something for you." He got up and walked over to the end of the bed. At the foot, there was a chest covered in clothes. Ben armed the clothes covering the container onto the floor before opening it. The lid blocked molly's view but she could still see his horns peeking out. 

Ben sorted through his belongs. He figured none of his pants would come close to fitting her, so he needed to be creative. He found a small blanket that had tassel at the ends. Inspecting it he guessed she could use it as a skirt, it is long enough to wrap around her once or twice. Ben grabbed the blanket and closed the chest. 

"Try wrapping this around yourself," He offered her the blanket. Molly grabbed it to inspect. It was very dull in colors, having mostly browns and blacks. It looked tribal in its patterns, long length but short width. If she wrapped it around a couple of times and tie it off, she was sure it could work. 

Molly tried to stand before looking over at Ben. She spun her finger in the air to get him to turn around. He rolled his eyes and did what he was told. Molly used the bed to help herself stand on her one leg. Clumsily she wrapped the blanket around herself, locking it by tying the ends. She tugged around on it to make sure it was secure. 

"Thank you, again. You didn’t have to do all this," Molly said as she toed her shoes on. Not wanting to move around too much she stomped the heel and made the sneaker into a sandal. 

They walked out of the building and onto the streets. Ben made sure he stood between her and the street. He didn’t want any more trouble tonight. He was already exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep but he really needed this money.

Ben had to slow his pace to make sure molly could keep up. He was getting fed up but didn’t say anything. He understood it wasn’t her fault that she was slow. 

"Almost there," He mumbled. She only answered with a sigh of relief. 

They made it to an area that housed a lot of cement pillars. Looking up molly could see what they were holding up. It was a cement ceiling that was keeping the tunnels above from caving in. It appeared that this area needed multiple columns. It kind of looked like a sparse forest. A forest of cement pillars. 

Ben stopped and looked around. He made sure no one was around before he looked down at molly. 

"Ok, this is the border. Walk up that road and you can probably find a ride," He nodded down the road. 

"Oh, thank you," Molly said exhausted. She wanted to go to sleep so bad. Preferably on an actual bed and not in the streets surrounded by trash. 

Molly made to move but Ben grabbed her arm. He yanked her close, so his head was closer to her ear. 

"Now make sure you come back with my money," He squeezed her arm tighter," Or I will find you and make you regret it." Then he pushed her away with a small shove. Molly stumbled a bit but caught herself. 

She looked up at him but quickly averted her eyes," y-yes. I promise I'll get you your money." She felt almost safe around him, but this was a nice reminder that he only saw her as a means to an end. He just wanted her money. Which was fine by molly, she didn’t expect any more. 

With a quick thank you molly hobbled up the road. Once she felt she was a good distance away she looked over her shoulder. Ben was no longer there, no sight of him anywhere. That made Molly more nervous. 

Limping down the street of the workman's level molly prayed for a taxi to drive by. It was late so the chances were slim, but molly really needed a win today. She was tired, sore, and ready to cry. Every part of her wanted to just lay down. But she knew she had to keep going, she can rest when she gets to a hospital. 

After what felt like hours of walking Molly finally got her win. Coming towards her was a beautiful yellow taxi. She swung her unharmed arm and managed to get their attention. They drove over and stopped in front of her. 

Rolling down the window they said," I'm going to take a wild guess and assume you need to go to the hospital? You look like shit, lady." 

"yea, can you take me to the one up a level. I think its Haven saint, " Molly said as she hopped in. 

"Sure, but there is a closer one on this level. You sure you wanna take extra time, you look like you're gonna pass out," He asked looking in the rearview. 

"I'll live, just please," Molly begged. The driver nodded and pulled away from the curve. Molly laid down in the back and caught her breath. Passing out in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey archivers! make sure to punch that kudos button and leave a comment. i have like 5 chapters already written but i skipped the hospital part so i have to write that before i can post the other 5. i didnt wanna write the hospital part, be more world building and i just wanted Ben and Molly to talk more.


	5. Honor Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, a lot has happened in my life so writing was a bit delayed. I got a new job, moved to WV, and now I wake up at 4 am to sit in a car for 2 hours then count inventory at gas stations. riveting life, I know. The part that kills me about posting this story is I have a great deal written, I just didn't write the part where she goes to the hospital. like, it isn't that long. I was just a lazy bean. So I have like 3-4 chapters already written. 
> 
> Also, I wrote the hospital scene last night after like two drinks. so if its a bit shit, I'm sorry. I had more plans for it but after like a month I was like "it just needs to be written so the better parts can be posted".

"Lady, you need to get out of my car. We are at the hospital, " the driver said as he shook Molly. Coming to it took a few seconds to get her bearings. Wincing she sat up and exited the taxi. With a little help from the driver, she made it to the front door. 

"Thank you," She reached into her pocket," This is all I have. I hope this covers it.". Handing over around fifty bucks the driver took it. With a curt nod, he headed back to his car, leaving her to wonder inside. 

Molly limped into the hospital and made it to the front desk where she leaned herself onto the table. A Mermaid sat in a wheelchair at the desk. She seemed to be lost in her work on the computer and didn't notice Molly. 

"Excuse me, I need he-," the mermaid held up her hand making molly pause. "Yea, ok. I'll wait while my one good leg slowly gives out," Molly mumbled to herself. The mermaid kept her hand up as she typed away. Molly watched her, then grew bored and looked around the room. Adjusting her weight to be comfortable. 

The mermaid finally acknowledged Molly, "Hello, how may I help you today?" Her tone was cheery but her previous attitude denied such. 

"I need to see a doctor, I was kidnapped and beaten. I believe I was hit by a car at one point, everything seems like a blur. My nose is broke an-," Molly explained before being interrupted.

"Name please," The mermaid smiled brightly. 

"Wha- uh, Molly Haywood," She answered. The woman typed away at her computer for a moment. 

"A doctor will be with you shortly, please feel free to take a seat in our waiting room. Have a wonderful day," The woman smiled insincerely at Molly. She gestured to the chairs behind her before turning away and promptly ignored her. 

"Wasn’t enough to be beaten by gnolls," Molly mumbled as she pushed away from the ledge. Wincing at her jostled arm then wincing again when she had to limp off her bad leg. Making her way slowly to the closest chair she fell into the seat crying out sharply. "Cheese on a cracker," She whimpered. 

Molly rested her head against the chair and caught herself falling asleep again. Shaking her head she tilted forwards a bit, making her chin lean towards her chest. Her eyes got heavy again, catching herself she leaned back. Repeating the process until she heard her name. 

"Molly Haywood," A deep voice called. Molly looked up and saw a dark woman wearing nurse clothes. Holding a clipboard and staring at Molly. 

"Present," Molly wobbled a bit. Quickly the nurse rushed to Molly. Dropping to a kneel the woman held molly's shoulder and gave her a worried look. 

"Dear lord, what terrible accident have you been in," The nurse asked. 

"It's not that bad, Ben made it seem fine," Molly slurred. The woman helped Molly stand and guided her to an examination room. She sat molly down then rushed out. 

Molly sat in the room slowly becoming a bit woozy. She wanted to lay down and rest a bit more. The cab ride didn’t seem to do much for her slowly struggling body. Molly couldn’t focus on anything for too long and felt extremely out of it. 

As she looked around trying hopelessly to focus on anything she failed to notice a pale man walking in. 

"Hello Mrs. Haywood, I would ask how are you doing but the answer may be something I could guess," The man smiled. Molly felt a bit unsettled that he didn’t seem to falter at her bruised face. "Well, I am Dr. Crux and I'm here to heal you. My expertise is in healing magic. Just lay back and this will be a smooth and simple process." 

Molly eyed him but did as she was told, laying back onto the exam chair. The doctor rolled up his sleeves and walked over. Standing above her he held his hands out and began to work his, well, magic. 

"Must have been a nasty fall," The doctor guessed. Starting down at her legs Molly felt a bit of tingling but besides that, nothing. 

"Fall," She asked. 

"Yes, seen some terrible injuries from some clumsy people," He smiled down at her. 

"I didn’t fall, I was taken to the underground by some nasty people. I got away and met some more nasty people, gnolls h-," She tried to explain. 

The doctor ran his hands up to her hips," Some dream you must have had then, head injuries are no joke." 

"What, no. I didn’t make it up, I was kidnapped. I was-," She tried again. 

"Shh, relax. Being too tense would make the process a bit harder," He tried to calm. Too distracted by her confusion Molly didn’t notice her body being healed. 

The tendon that was torn in her knee was stretch and melded back together. A hairline fracture on her hip was fixed without an inch of pain. He made his way up to her chest where her scrapes and bruises were practically wiped from her skin like washing off a stain. As he made it to her face and righted her broken nose did she feel anything. Though barely a tickle, the process was done with ease and little discomfort. 

"They're all done, terrible trauma but not unusual for a fall. But now you are as right as rain," He clapped his hands. 

"I'm telling you I di-," She sat up," Oh wow, that’s amazing." Molly stretched out her arm then her leg. It was, as he said, right as rain. She felt back to normal, her body was healed. 

"That is why I'm a professional, now get home. It's very late, well I guess I should say early," He laughed at his own joke," get some rest. Be completely fine after a nice rest." 

"But, I should get to the police station. Report this before I forget any details," Molly stood up. Before she could step away the doctor grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"Mrs. Haywood, please. You fell, there is no need to report a crime that didn’t happen," He smiled down at her. 

"As I keep telling you, I didn’t fall. I was kidnapped an-," 

"You fell and suffered a bad beating to your head. You imagined all of whatever you think happened. Go home, get some rest." 

"But, I-," 

"No, rest." 

"I need t-," She tried again. 

"I will not repeat myself, your silly assumptions will get you into a world of trouble. It didn’t happen, go home," He glared this time. Molly looked away from him, a tad scared at his tone. She just nodded and the doctor let her go with a clap and a smile.   
-  
Molly made it home safely by cab. The entire ride was filled with running thoughts. She knew she didn’t imagine any of it, she felt she wasn’t that creative too. It was all real, right? Molly could have fallen on the way to her house. There was an area with large enough steps that it could perhaps do the damage she suffered. Yet she can't remember even making it to said steps. 

She talked in circles for the rest of the night as she prepared for bed. Yes, it was real. No, it couldn’t have. Those thoughts circled her brain for hours. She ran through the events of the night that she believes to have happened. Till she made it to Ben. He had slipped her mind for a moment. 

He was a nice, if not intimidating, Minotaur. That came as a shock to Molly. Minotaurs were known for being brutes. Hateful and stupid, at least that’s what her uncle would say. Still, Ben seemed nice and far from stupid. Molly felt a little fond of Ben until she remembered his threat. 

If what happened was real then Ben would be expecting her tomorrow. That meeting would prove everything was real. It would also mean that his threats were real. Heaven knows what a man of his stature could do. The idea rumbled along in her head till she jumped at every noise. Sleep was difficult to succumb to that night. 

-

"You actually showed," Ben said shocked. Molly continued walking down the sidewalk towards ben who was leaned against a concrete pillar. 

"Of course, you helped me a great deal," Molly said confused, "Also, honestly I was terrified you were going to show up in my room one night if I didn’t." As gentle as he was she knew he could be violent. He took out those gnolls with no problem when she was curled in a ball crying. He fought for money, it was no secret he can be aggressive. 

"You were," Ben asked," straight up I was bluffing. It would be a hassle and a half to try to find where you lived. Then actually sneaking up there would stress me out way too much. I thought you could see right through my lie, I could never do something like that for real,". Molly was a bit floored by the reveal. Did she lose sleep for no reason? 

"Are you kidding me? I was so worried that you would try to get the money early and climb into my window. Jesus, you are a jerk," Molly gasped. Ben blushed and molly scolded him. He didn’t feel that bad, more embarrassed about being too scared to actually do anything if she decided to stiff him. He may fight for a living but he isn't that harsh. 

"I would apologize but I didn’t do anything wrong. It has done its intended purpose," Ben said sternly. Which was true, even if he felt he didn’t do it correctly. In the end, it had its intended reaction. 

"I would have given you the money even if you didn’t threaten me," Molly scorned as she stopped in front of him. 

"and how was I to be sure? Humans aren't known for their trustworthiness," Ben countered as he took a few closer steps. 

"Don’t label the many for the sins of the few," Molly said angrily. 

"I just learn from the past, darling," Ben sneered. 

"Do not call me darling," Molly shouted," I brought you the money, I don’t deserve this disrespect." Ben back-peddled a bit. His looks softened and he took a deep breath. She hasn’t done anything to earn his scorn. Molly did do her end of the deal, she hasn’t been bigoted towards him either. 

Ben sighed, "You are right, I'm sorry." Molly was floored again by his apology. Everyone she has ever met has been too stubborn to apologize. Whenever they did it felt insincere, or it took them a long time to get over their pride. Fae were the same way, at least in molly's experience. Ben apologized quickly and it made molly feel a little giddy if she was being honest. 

"Thank you, I'm sorry for calling you a jerk," Molly shuffled," You have done more for me than anyone has. I'm honestly very appreciative of your care and guidance out of your city." Ben blushed at the compliment, he felt like it wasn’t that great of a sacrifice. He looked up at her and finally noticed her wounds weren't there. The bruising was gone, the cut on her nose had disappeared. Wasn’t even a scar to prove it ever existed. She was standing perfectly fine and she wasn’t cradling her arm like before. Ben almost doubted the wounds were even there, to begin with. 

"Whoa," ben said amazed," H-how did they- where are- You really do have fancy doctors up there?" 

Molly reached up towards her nose," Oh, yea. Magic works wonders on the maimed." She chuckled as she dropped her hand. Ben took a few steps closer, reaching out his hand but stopping when molly leaned away. 

"Sorry, may I? I wanna feel if there is a scar," Ben asked with a shy smile. Molly was a bit hesitant, it wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. She was just a bit wary of his large hands. 

"U-uh, yeah sure," She nodded. Ben reached out again and cupped her face. He used his thumb to press gently against the bridge of her nose. When she didn’t wince like he expected he pressed a bit harder to find a hidden divot or scar. All he could feel was the normal curvature of her nose. Ben was genuinely impressed, if not jealous, of their medicine. 

"Magic you said," Ben asked as he continued petting her nose. After a few moments of this molly got a little uncomfortable and batted his hand away. 

"Yea, a mage took care of it. I didn’t even notice he did anything. He just waved his hands and asked questions. The only time that I knew he was healing me was when he fixed my nose. Even then I felt nearly nothing," molly rambled. Ben stared a bit amazed at her. He stuck with traditional ways of healing, never needing to buy magic medicine. 

"well, you look great," Ben said with a flare of his hand. Molly blushed even though she knew it wasn’t meant that way. Ben didn’t notice, too stuck in thinking about what high life hospitals were like. 

" Anyway here's the money that was promised." Molly reached into her coat pocket and pulled out five one-hundred-dollar bills. Ben shook out of pondering and reached for the money. He was a bit skeptical of the money, having his doubts that anyone would willingly give someone this much. Ben has witnessed people lose their lives defending less. Once he grabbed it he couldn’t help but make sure it didn’t feel wrong. He figured its got to be fake money unless five-hundred isn't that much to humans. 

"Five-hundred dollars," Ben stated. Molly nodded a bit confused he was saying this.

"Yes, that’s what is agreed upon," Molly answered. 

"Why did you agree to give me so much," He finally asked. Ben was still very skeptical that people in the city where this free with their cash. Even if they needed ben's help the residents here wouldn’t barter cash. Favors or requests where more traded than currency. Money is in high demand, no one who has it gives it out. 

"It's not really that much," Molly said with a shrug, "Make that in like two days." Ben was shocked and it showed on his face. He couldn’t believe what she said. It took ben about two weeks to make what she did in two days. If he was lucky he could make it in a week if he did some high-end fights. But if he did he would be taking a lot of days off to recover. Thus ruining their point.

"Are you kidding me," He gasped, " two days!" Molly was confused at his outburst for a moment before it clicked. Her job is very different than his. 

"Yes, I get paid about 30-something an hour. Which is about average for humans. Fae obviously makes more, but we stay on par. Work about 30 hour work weeks so around a thousand a week. But the food and retail store is very pricey, that’s why I don’t go out often," Molly explained. 

Ben stood there slack-jawed, " Jesus, a meal like 5k or something. Are all of you just snorting gold flakes and shoveling piles of caviar into your mouths?" 

"Well, its nothing like that. Sure we have fancy food but it's not-" Molly was interrupted. 

"My breakfast this morning was nothing. Then before I found you last night a friend of mine and I shared a foot-long sub. You people are so fucking spoiled its unfair. Like because of what? What did humans and Fae do to deserve this god-like life? Fuck," Ben yelled. To say he was angry would be an understatement. He was right, it wasn’t fair, but that how life is. He couldn’t do anything to change his life, there was no better job than the one he had. Molly felt a bit insulted but knew he was justified. She had been in the city for a few hours and knew the kinda shit it threw at a person. She wanted to defend her life and convince him she wasn’t that spoiled but she was that spoiled. 

"I could give you a few extra hundreds so you could get yourself some decent meals," She tried to offer. Ben was still fuming and her charity didn’t help it. 

"I don’t want your fucking pity," He snorted. His nose ring was swinging slightly from his heavy breathing. 

"Consider it payment for the supplies wasted on me. Or a tip for such an excellent job," She tried to joke. 

"Just stop, don’t do me any more favors than you have to," He rolled his eyes. Molly remembers that those were the same words she said to him. It was different circumstances but the gist was the same. They didn’t want each other's pity, it was like spitting on their pride. 

"OK, I'm sorry," Molly began," I know we live very different lives and it isn't fair. The few hours I've known you hasn’t been ideal but I think you are a good person. I want to give you things to make myself feel better but it seems more insulting than helpful. As selfish as you believe it to be, I honestly want you to have a decent meal. Or better blanket than what's on the pancake of a bed." Ben stopped his tantrum and looked at her. He knew he was being stubborn, it came with trying to be proud of who he is. His family never taught him to take, but to give. Thinking of his family made him remember why he needed the money. 

"Just give me a minute," Ben said softly. He leaned against the cement pillar and took a breath. He was angry, that is true, but it wasn’t Molly's fault that the world is this way. Ben is a reasonable man, he isn't quick to anger like most around here. He believes himself to be an educated fellow, thinking things through instead of being controlled by rage. He isn't an animal or an unthinking beast. 

"I have the money to eat," Ben started, "But I have to send most of my money to my parents." 

"Why," Molly asked as she walked over to the pillar. She stopped a couple of feet away from him, giving him space. 

"I could use the money to eat but I rather help my family as much as I can. I can skip a few meals, it's not a huge deal," He answered. 

Molly shook her head, "No, why are you sending money to your family?" Ben thought about his answer. He was sending money to his family to pay for the farm they live on. Yet it was more complicated than that. To ben, it felt more like he paying off a debt more than helping pay bills. He didn’t feel comfortable telling an almost stranger something so personal. 

"Just helping them out," He answered vaguely. Molly figured there was more to it than that. If it was just to help a family out then he wouldn’t be so determined to give them as much as possible. Unless he really is that nice, which molly believed. She knew he was withholding info but she knew he didn’t have to tell her anything. 

"Well, you are a better child than I," Molly joked. Ben appreciated her keeping things light. He didn’t add anything and just looked down at the money in his hand. He is grateful for her keeping her word. This money would buy him a few luxuries he normally avoids. 

Ben stepped away from the wall and placed the money in his back pocket. As he reached back he remembered something he had. Using his other hand he reached into his other back pocket and pulled out a hardcover book. The same brightly colored book that molly left on his desk. Well, the one he left on his desk. 

"Before I go, you left this at my place," He said as he handed her the book. Molly was confused for a moment looking at the orange and yellow cover. Then it clicked the book. 

"Oh jeez, I completely forgot about that," Molly shouted. She reached out and grabbed the item from his hand, "I feel bad for the book now. Hadn't even read it yet and I'm already treating it like trash." 

"You treat your books like trash after you read it," Ben asked a bit shocked. Ben's collection was kept as clean as when he bought it. He even refused to fold the pages as bookmarks even though most already had folded. He read all his books multiple times, mostly because he had nothing better to do. 

"Well, not trash, more like forget about them. If the story isn't ten out of ten then I don’t bother reading it again," Molly defended. Ben was still confused, all books are works of art. Even if one believes it to be the worst thing made it still took someone's time and effort to make. Ben respected the work it took to write a book no matter the size or genre. 

"Then what do you do with your leftovers," He asked.

"It depends, mostly I donate them to a secondhand store or talk my way into getting a refund. Other times if I thought it was good I would gift them to a friend," Molly answered. Ben was shocked at her privilege to buy whatever she wants. 

"You just give them away? It's very hard for me to find any books down here, no one cares for reading unless it’s a how-to for dummies. Which I guess makes it easier for me to get the books I have, very cheap," Ben said. Molly thought on that, she never gets to understand how others live their lives. She could go to the store anytime she wants and buys whatever book she wants. If the store didn’t have it then she could go online and buy it. Either way, if she got what she wanted. But ben, he had to like whatever he found. It was trash or nothing, and he liked it. 

As molly stood in thought ben decided to make his departure," Well, I have work tonight so I need to go rest. Thank you for the money, and goodbye." With a small wave, he turned and began walking. As molly saw him begin to walk away she felt a little sad. She wasn’t sure why but she knew she felt it. 

Quickly she yelled out, "Do you might want to have some books?" Ben stopped and turned. 

He tilted his head, "What?"

"Books, I have some I was going to get rid of. Do you want to have them," She asked? He stared at her with squinted eyes and she was scared she offended him again. Ben took a few steps back towards her when his face seemed less glaring she relaxed. 

"What's the catch," he asked skeptically. 

"No catch, just thought you might want some other books to read," He still gave her to cynic look, "promise, no catch. Just something nice to do." Ben couldn’t help but feel this was too good to be true. What was her motive here, no one has ever given him something for no reason? 

"I can't," He took a step back, "I told you not to do me any more favors." Ben was right, molly had a motive behind her charity. She didn’t want to stop talking with him. Despite the bit rocky conversations today she enjoyed his new perspective. Everyone she talks to is boring, very very boring. Molly couldn’t care less about who was sleeping with who or what new fashion trend wouldn’t stick around. Ben entertained her even when he was insulting. As flimsy the excuse was to be able to see him again was, she felt it necessary. 

"You would let me just throw out perfectly good books," Molly tried to manipulate. 

"You said you give them away," Ben said confused. Molly was a bit stumped now. 

"Well, it's about the same. No one reads as much since television, so the books just sit there. Just gathering dust, being unappreciated, decaying. Would you subject these poor books to such lives," Molly joked? Ben cracked a little smile but held firm. 

"If that’s so bad why to get rid of them, take care of them yourself," Ben countered. Molly was getting annoyed, maybe this wasn’t worth it like she thought. 

"You want the books or not," She said with a slant of her hips. Ben looked down at her tilted hip then back at her face, he couldn’t help but crack another smile. 

"I shall take these future orphan books if you tell me why it's so important I take them," He asked while crossing his arms. He squared his feet and stood imposingly. 

"I want to be friends," Molly caved. Ben was not expecting that answer, was the farthest thing from his mind. Why would any human want to be friends with a minotaur? It made no sense to ben and it showed as he stared dumbfounded at her. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his confused look. 

"I'm lost," He stated. 

"What's there to be lost about," Molly played coy. Ben didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t curious. 

"I'll take the books, bring them tomorrow. For now, I really do have to go," Ben finally answered. Molly got noticeably giddy and that made ben more uncomfortable about the situation. He felt he would regret this later. 

"Great, ill grab a few and bring them here," Molly said excitedly. She wasn’t sure why she was so excited about him saying yes, just because she liked him didn’t mean she should be this excited. 

"Alright, well, bye," Ben said awkwardly. He waves then turned and left. Molly watched him for a second before turning around and headed towards the taxi that was a few blocks away. She stored her book in her pocket and left with a pep in her step. 

"God, I'm like a middle schooler making her first friend," she mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glasses are coming off of our dear Molly. Also, a new friendship is developing. How sweet. 
> 
> Did you also notice that Molly doesn't like cursing? Ben does it often, but he is the more nervous one.


	6. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that when I write scenes that aren't Ben and Molly it's not as well written. maybe I just love these two too much. they are just so precious.
> 
> also hope you notice the not so subtle reference to "The Room" with Tommy Wiseau. it was a terrible movie but the James franco one was grand. he nailed that role.

Molly walked through the halls at her job. She was looking through piles of papers while making her way to her office. 

"Hey molly," Someone called from her right. Molly stopped and looked over at her coworker Mark. 

"Oh, hi Mark," Molly waved. She made to keep walking but Mark stopped her. 

"Hey, wait for a second," He walked beside molly," I heard that you went to the hospital this morning, you ok?" Molly was a bit confused about how he found out about that, especially in such little time. 

"I'm fine now, how did you find out about that," She asked. 

Mark shrugged, " Tina told me, I don’t know how she found out. What happened?". Molly wasn’t sure how Tina found out, who could have told her? She didn’t really want anyone knowing about her traumatic night. 

"Broke my arm when I fell down some stairs," Molly lied. Mark seemed to believe this info and with a goodbye, he left. Molly didn’t think much of it and continued on her day. Multiple people asked her what happened throughout the day. About halfway people started asking how she broke her arm despite her not telling them anything. 

Once the workday was over Molly went over to her friend's favorite café for after-work hangout. As she walked past the patio of the café all her friends jumped up to greet her. 

"Hey, Molly. How are you," Lisa asked.

"Mols, You look great," Danielle said a second after. 

"Why did you go to the hospital," Morgan asked. The other two glared at her but she just shrugged, "I'm curious so I'm cutting to the chase." Molly was shocked that not only did people from work hear about her going to the hospital, but her friends knew as well. How could they possibly know? Molly didn’t work with any of them, having known them from school. 

"How did you find out about that," Molly gasped. She walked around the railing using the gate and stood beside her friend's table. 

"We have our ways, now spill," Lisa answered vaguely. Molly couldn’t help but roll her eyes but she sat down anyway. She guesses she could tell her friends, it would be nice for others to know besides her. 

Molly took a breath then began her story. She told them all about being taken the night before and being in the beast level. Telling them about being beaten made molly begin to tear up but when she mentioned Ben she felt a bit better. Ben was probably the only reason she was handling this so well. Molly got herself fixed, there wasn’t much else she could do. Once she was finished her friends took a moment to take in the information. 

"How hard did you hit your head falling down the stairs," Lisa asked. Molly was a bit confused for a moment, fall down the stairs? 

"Yea, that seems very farfetched. You must have hit your head very hard, had a concussion dream or something," Danielle clarified for Lisa. Did they think she made this up, molly thought. 

"This is the safest place, there is no way you got taken and no one, not notices. That’s just ridiculous, but I'm glad you didn’t hurt yourself more," Morgan said, adding the last bit quickly. Molly was stunned by her friends doubt. 

"Exactly, this level is on constant patrol by the top lawmen there is. Like how could anyone get up here and not be noticed by guards," Lisa rambled. Molly was starting to get mad, of course, anyone can sneak up here. 

"Those gnolls yesterday got up here just fine," Molly countered. 

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Yea, then they were shooed away. My point is they can't come up here unnoticed." 

"Are you kidding me right now," Molly asked the group, "You guys really don’t believe me?" 

"No, sweetie, we believe you think that’s what happened. Head injuries are serious things, its great we have such skilled medical magic or heaven knows what could have happened to you," Lisa tried to comfort. It was a selfish comforting, just a way to shut Molly up. 

"Such skilled doctors indeed, you remember Tony from the prescription counter at Haven saint hospital. He was so handsome," Morgan asked Danielle. 

"The triton," Danielle asked, "I mean I guess he was good looking for one." They continued on their own conversation, satisfied with the information Molly gave them. Molly sat back completely astonished at her friends. She didn’t dream it if she did then Ben wouldn’t have been there this morning. He was real, therefore everything else was real. Molly couldn’t be more certain. 

The entire meal molly sat back in a silent rage. She was hungry and decided storming off would cause too much drama for the group. Really molly was just too nervous to leave, she was beginning to doubt herself and she didn’t want to be alone right now. She kept repeating over and over in her head that she was right. 

Once the meal was done molly walked back home. She was more attentive this time, jumping at every large car the drove by. Whenever she passed a lawman or cop car she relaxed a fraction. Maybe she wasn’t as over the situation as she thought. 

Walking into the house she threw her keys in her bowl and kicked off her shoes. She looked into her empty house and sighed. She didn’t want to be alone right now. As she took off her jacket she remembered what her plans for tomorrow morning were. Quickly and a little bit of a pep in her step she ran up the stairs towards her reading room. 

Grabbing a box she started sorting through some she thought Ben would like. Molly wasn’t sure what books he would like, having only seen one of the books he read. Knowing he read Treasure Island wasn’t exactly a lot to go on. Either way, she enjoyed the distraction. She looked through her bookcases and only pulled a book if she wanted to add it or didn’t remember the story. Read the backs then decided from there. 

After about an hour she had a small library of books. The box was filled to the top and looked very heavy. To test that theory molly bent over and tried to lift it. Barely lifting it an inch she dropped it with a huff. 

"Well, that’s not going to work," She mumbled. Resting her hands on her hips she pondered. She couldn’t lift it very high, that was a fact. If possible she could carry is a different way, preferably on something with wheels. Molly thought a wagon would be a great tool but she didn’t have one. She looked out the window and decided it was too late to go out a buy one right now. Even though it was barely seven o'clock, she was too scared to walk out when it was dark. 

In the end, Molly decided to take a few in a bag then after work, purchase a wagon to take the rest. This means she could have another excuse to meet with him. This info made Molly smile. She liked ben, she wasn’t sure why but she knew what she felt. Ben was like a splash of freshwater after a long day. He was just nice to be around. Molly didn’t think much past that, she was just excited about her new friend. 

-  
The next morning Molly headed out to meet with Ben. She grabbed a taxi and went to her previous spot beside the tailor shop. With a wave to the taxi, she started heading towards the cement pillars forest. 

"Nice backpack, ready for school," Ben joked once molly was in earshot. 

"Considering these books are for you, who is the real nerd here," Molly joked back. Ben shook his head humorously before stepping away from the pillar. 

"Depends on the books I guess, if you give me nothing but math textbooks I'm going to fucking scream," Ben laughed. 

"Like id ever wastes my money on math books. No sir, I have nothing but the best for my new friend," Molly said in a posh voice. She then reached around and grabbed the bag. She set it down and began sorting through. Ben was a bit concerned about the quantity. 

"Jesus, little overkill ya think," Ben said as he crouched beside her, "How many you have in there. Your frail back must be crunched." Molly looked up and glared but ben just smiled. 

"This is only a few, I couldn’t pick up the box," Molly said as she pushed the bag over to him. Ben squinted at her, waiting for her to say it was a joke.

"Wait, your serious," He said surprised. Molly nodded with a big grin, "God, you giving me all your books? I promise the money was payment enough." 

"I have an entire room filled, these are just the ones I thought you might like," Molly answered. When she realized what she said she looked away with a faint blush. Ben didn’t seem to notice, to focus on the idea of having an entire room of books. 

"Fuck, molly, I can't take all that. I thought you were just giving them away," Ben stood up and toed the bag away. Molly quickly shot up and prepared to defend herself. 

"No, I promise its no skin off my back. This is just a gift, please don’t make me beg here," Molly tried to joke. Ben stared down at her confused. Why is this little human so dead set on giving him these books? Was there something wrong with them? Ben couldn’t believe anyone would be this charitable for no reason. 

"I'll take them when you answer one of my questions," Ben crossed his arms. Molly cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"we doing this again," Molly groaned. He asked the same question yesterday. 

"What do you mean again," Ben glared. 

"Are you going to ask 'why are you so determined for me to take these books' because you asked that yesterday. I will give you the same answer, I want to be friends," Molly clarified, " If you don’t want them, is not going to force you. I just enjoy your company, you are refreshing to be around." 

Ben flinched confused, " Refreshing to be around? I can't imagine I'm better than your stuck up friends." 

"That’s exactly why you are refreshing," Molly emphasized with her hands," My friends are a chore to talk to, everyone has been a chore to talk to. The only person that was just a bit easy to converse with was a Tiefling from my bookstore. He was a smart mouth man and I liked it. Now, you are scary but also a huge dork. I-". 

"Dork," Ben interrupted as he was insulted but humored. 

"Yes, what non-dork says 'Nice backpack, ready for school'?" 

"That’s not a dorky thing to say, I'm not a dork," Ben tried to defend. Molly couldn’t help but chuckle which made him pout more. 

"It's not an insult, I find it charming," she clarified," Is that a good enough reason? I don’t give you these books because I feel sorry for you. If I felt sorry for you I would offer you more money or necessities." 

"But you did offer me more money," Ben sneered. 

"semantics," Molly rolled her hand in the air, "Are we square?". Ben wasn’t satisfied with her answer. No one wanted to be his friend because he was 'dorky'. The only friend he had here was his roommate and that was because circumstances. He would be lying if he said he didn’t also sort of enjoyed her company. A very small amount of him believed she was good company. 

"Fine," He caved, " We are friends, now what books did you think I would enjoy?" Molly perked up and it reminded ben of a puppy. Molly squatted and started rummaging through the books. When she noticed he was still standing she motioned him down. He did what he was told and crouched across from her. 

"OK, I wasn’t sure what you liked. I only saw you read Treasure Island, which wasn’t much to go off since I didn’t know if you liked the book," Molly started.

"I liked Treasure Island and your book was good too," Ben interrupted. Molly was confused on 'your book' till it clicked. 

"I forgot the book again," Molly gasped, "You read my book?" 

Ben nodded, " yea, it was a book on following your dreams and I couldn’t sleep. It was a good story, I loved he didn’t stay-". 

"Hey, Hey. I didn’t read it yet, don’t spoil it," Molly yelped. 

"Sorry, still a good read," Ben said shyly. 

"Well I guess that is a start, I may need to take out some books that are in the box, " Molly thought for a second, "No, it will be fine.". She grabbed a book from the pile and showed it to him. 

"Lord of the Flies? Sounds scary," Ben asked. 

"It's not scary, well maybe. Hmm, no it's not scary. Its about a group of schoolboys being trapped on an island. I figured you liked treasure island you might enjoy another island," Molly explained. Ben was interested in the concept so far, little concerned it would be scary. Molly put the book away and grabbed another. 

"Outsiders sounds political," Ben read the cover. 

"Not political. It's about these greasers who are at odds with another gang, one of the rival gang members gets killed by one of the greasers and angst ensues," Molly clarified. 

"Is that not the entire plot, seems like you spoiled it all," Ben joked. 

Molly shook her head as she put the book away," No, there is more to it than that. The killing is just the start of the story, it kicks the plot into gear. Good read, not my favorite but I figured it would be a trial for angsty teen stories.". 

"Are there more 'angsty teen stories'," Ben asked as he grabbed the bag from her. He began sorting through the books, looking for anything that catches his eye.

"Of course, got catcher in the rye, Eleanor and Park, Perks of being a wallflower. There are tons of 'coming of age' or 'struggles of being a teen' stories," Molly rambled. Ben wasn’t particularly listening but he got the gist. He focused on looking through the leftover books. If they caught his attention he would read the back the set them back. Once he went through them all he zipped up the bag and stood. 

"Am I suppose to carry the bag or carry the books," Ben asked. 

"Oh, you can take the bag. I don’t need it, consider is another gift," Molly smiled. Ben wasn’t comfortable taking more gifts from her but knew he couldn’t carry all these books. Also, he didn’t want to argue with her again bout her 'gifts'. 

"Well, thank you. I should be going," Ben said as he picked up the bag," Was, um, nice seeing you.". Molly responded with a kind smile. 

"No problem, if you like we can meet here again tomorrow and I can give you the rest of the books," Molly tried to convince him to see her again. Ben had no problem with that, he figured he could read a few books before tomorrow. Perhaps talk to her about them since he had known no one else who would have read any of these books. 

"Yea, sure. Bye," ben then turned and left. It was a bit abrupt and awkward but molly was still in a good mood. Ben walked with an appreciative smile on his face and molly walked away with a pep in her step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Books mentioned:  
> The alchemist   
> Treasure island  
> Lord of the flies  
> Outsiders  
> Catcher in the rye  
> Eleanor and park  
> Perks of being a wallflower
> 
> I've read like 4 of those books. I needed some "variety" but the books I've read are all romance or horror. sometimes combined. I do recommend lord of the flies and the alchemist. if you haven't read them in school then it's worth a google.


	7. Lunch and  A Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how much I have written, just the Diner part I didn't write. pushing it off for weeks

The next morning molly repeated her day. I filled a bag with books, called a cab, stopped them in front of the café, met up with Ben. She scolded herself when she filled the bag because she forgot to buy a wagon. Figured she could just have another excuse to see ben so soon. 

"Who is there right mind would nickname someone ponyboy," Ben spoke first. Molly walked a bit closer until she was a few feet away. She was confused for a second until she remembered where the reference was from. 

"So you read some of the outsiders?" 

"I finished it, also finished the monster one. You have some weird taste," Ben joked. Molly was very impressed he finished two books in one night. They weren't long books but still. People preferred to read one then let it soak before starting a new. 

"Yea that was a taste changer, most of the book were real-world drama," Molly huffed humorously," But you finished two books in one night?". 

"Yea, I could have finished another but I passed out after the last one. I wouldn’t say I'm a quick reader but I'm an avid reader. Finish one, pick up the next," Ben tried to explain. Molly was still impressed he cared enough to read two in a row. 

"Well, did you like them," She asked excitedly. Molly's friend did read but only the controversial or bestseller ones. They never cared to read as much as molly did. Therefore Molly didn’t have anyone to talk to about these things. This was a surprise perk that molly didn’t think of. 

"Outsiders was, ok I guess. I got bored once and a while. The monster one, what it called," Ben snapped his fingers as he tried to remember. 

"Monstrumologist," Molly helped. 

With a snap and a point, "Yes, that one. That was a very gross story. I could do without the description of a decaying foot.". Ben stuck out his tongue and scrunched up his face. 

"wimp," Molly poked, "it wasn’t that bad. It's more of a guilty pleasure book, I found it by chance and liked the cover." She felt a little insecure about adding that one. It was a very improper book and that why it was by chance that she even found it. There was a lot of gore and tragedy in this book. 

"Just because I prefer my books to not have such graphic descriptions of skin being peeled off doesn’t make me a wimp. I'm not a wimp," Ben tried to defend himself. In molly's eyes, it just made him look even more like a dork. 

"Alright tough guy, calm down. Did you at least like the main character?" 

"Will," He asked. Molly nodded, "He had a tough life, gets to live with some psycho for a guardian." 

"I mean the 'psycho' felt responsible for him, it was only fair. Will keeps him in check I think, especially in the next books," Molly defended. She did enjoy those books even if they weren't amazing or award-winning. 

"There are other books? Oh, this poor kid," Ben joked. 

They talked for a little longer. Molly showed him some of the new books she brought him, telling him which to avoid if he was squeamish. Of course Ben denied being so sensitive to gore. But secretly he was glad she warned him. Once it was starting to get late and Molly had to make it to work soon, they split off with plans to meet tomorrow. 

-  
"I was joking, to begin with about you owning a library but I believe you might actually own every book. I'm starting to run out of space, going to make a bed frame out of these books so I have room," Ben joked when he saw Molly dragging a wagon full of books. 

"Har har, my morning isn't complete without your poor excuses you call jokes," Molly jabbed back. 

Ben feint hurt, "Such a hateful word from a friend." 

"You want these books or not," She stopped in front of him. 

"depends, will I be taking the wagon too. Don’t think it matches my outfit," He continued to joke. 

"right, your outfit doesn’t even go with your outfit. Try green next time, it pairs nicely with your eyes," Molly countered. 

"Normally people say my eyes are dreamy but pairing nicely with green is the same," He smiled. 

"Shut up you dork. Did you finish Monte Cristo yet," She asked as he passed her. Ben crouched over the small pile of books. 

"Yes, and by far one of the best books I've read from you. I can also say that Moby dick was ridiculous," He answered as he sorted through the pile. 

"Ridiculous, are you kidding me? It’s a classic," Molly groaned. 

"yea, a classic piece of garbage," Ben chuckled, "Like who waste their life chasing something they knew could kill them. For fuck sakes, the whale took his leg and he thought he could best him the 2nd time?" 

"That’s the point, he is driven by his pride to kill this beast. His white whale is something that can't be killed," Molly explained poorly. Ben shrugged as he got distracted by the wagon. Molly gave him a minute as he sorted through. She thought about his joke about having too many books. 

"You know I can take some of those books off your hands, sell them and give you the profits from them," Molly suggested. Ben looked up from the book in his hand and stared at her confused.

"What," he asked. 

"You said your room was getting packed, you could give me some of those books you don’t want and ill sell them back to some bookstores. Well, of course, depending on how damaged they are, some people like the 'rustic' look," Molly shrugged. Ben took a moment to think. He spent little to nothing on the books he owns, mostly because they were in such poor shape. Somewhere decent and could be resold but not to human's standards.

"I doubt any of my books could be resold, they all look like they have been through a wash then got run over by a car," He tried to joke. 

"Then ill dispose of them, perhaps replace them if I have the same book," She tried to convince him. 

"What did I tell you about doing me favors," He glared. 

"And what did I say about being friends, I'm just helping." 

"Friends are equals, I rather give you something in return then consider it being just a friend's favor," Ben said. Molly thought for a moment, it has been very one-sided. Molly didn’t expect anything from him besides his company and dorky sense of humor. Then she thought of an idea. 

"How about we hang out this Saturday," Molly offered. 

Ben stared are her confused, "Hangout?" 

"Yes, when two or more people do an activity together," She explained slowly. Ben rolled his eyes at her attempt at a joke. 

"I'm aware of what it means, my question is how. People don’t care for humans down here and I'm sure ill be shooed off if I go up there," He explained. He was right, they couldn’t walk around each other's areas without trouble. Molly was prepared though.

"We can get lunch in the work area, everyone mostly coexists there, no one will question it. Probably still get weird looks but I think if I try hard enough I could tolerate being seen with you in public," Molly smiled. Ben was a little impressed with her thinking this through. Has she thought about this before? It still floors ben that she would enjoy being around him. 

"Fine, deal," He agreed with a nod of his head. Molly couldn’t help but smile. 

-  
They met up at the pillar forest and walked together up a back road to the worker's level. They walked in relative silence, both a little scared to say anything yet. Still both their brains buzzed with topics. 

Making it past the city line they both began to get nervous. There isn't a lot of people out and about. It helps that it’s a workday. Still, the two were riddled with nerves. Ben tried to come up with any reason to leave but he would look down at molly. Looking down at her he gained a little courage. She looked so confident being here, being here with him

Molly was tenser than ever. What if this was a mistake? She looked up at ben who was looking around frantically. Not a mistake, she was hanging with Ben. She can do this, now the task of picking someplace to sit and eat. 

"See anywhere to eat," Molly asked. 

Ben looks around, "There is a Diner at the end of this street." He points ahead. Molly follows and sees a run-down building that looks like a streetcar. The blue paint on top of it was peeled, looking more silver than blue. 

"Uh, I'm not sure. Looks kind of trashy," Molly winces. 

"Well when you have only seen the best, everything trashy, huh," Ben elbows her. 

"Yea, whatever. I'm a princess, I get it. Let's go," she rolls her eyes. The jokes relax Ben a bit, perhaps this won't be so bad as he thought. 

They walk into the diner, standing awkwardly near a podium. The place isn't pact at all, almost empty really. Ben cocks and eyebrow as he looks around. There is a small group of men at one end then a couple at the bar. Some orcs in the kitchen and a female Were working the tables. 

The Were notices them and heads over, "Hello, two?" she eyes Molly a bit skeptically. 

Ben clears his throat, gaining her attention. "Yes," he answers. The woman nods and leads them to the empty end of the Diner. They sit down across from each other, sitting stiffly towards the wall. 

"Drinks," the waitress asks. The two stare at each other as if they will answer for each other. 

"Uh, water," Molly asks. 

"Ginger ale, please," Ben answers. With a nod, the woman leaves the two alone. Ben looks over then outside the window. Fidgeting his fingers. God, why is he so nervous? 

"Did you finish Beauty, the retelling that I told you was trash," Molly tries to cut the awkwardness. Ben snaps his head to her. 

"Yea, it was very boring," he huffs, "Like how can you fuck up an already interesting troupe?" 

Molly leaned onto the table, "Exactly, they took all the boring parts of the original story and just made it the entire book." 

"Yea then the ending, they confess their love and get married in like five pages," Ben leans onto the table as well. The conversation flows easier now. They barely notice when their drinks get here. 

"You two ready to order," the waitress asks. Ben and Molly look down at their menus, forgetting the reason they were here. 

"Uhh, just a basket of fries," Ben answers. Molly looks over to him confused. Its almost lunch, he should be hungry. Then it clicks, he doesn’t have the money. 

"Hey, lunch is on me. Get whatever you want," Molly taps his hand. 

Ben looks over, "No, it's fine." 

"No it's not, I invited you so it's my treat," Molly tries to convince. Ben isn't having it, the stubborn bull. 

"I'll stick with just the fries," he glares. Molly sucks on her cheek and glares back. 

"Then ill take the chicken platter with fries and cornbread as my sides," Molly answers still glaring at Ben. 

"You sure about that, you don’t want something smaller," the waitress eyes Molly. Not hiding her distaste for her. Molly pays her no mind, she expected as much. 

"It's fine, I'm sharing," Molly tilts her head at ben. Smirking at the frown that adores his face. The waitress writes down the orders then leaves. 

Ben leans over the table, "I told you no favors." 

Molly leans in too," And I told you this is my treat. Now be a dear and offer to finish off my plate when it gets here." Ben sneered at her but decided to drop it when his stomach growled. He sits back in his seat, crossing his arms. 

"You are a stubborn woman," he tried to be rude. He couldn’t do it, he secretly appreciated her offer. 

"I can say the same about you," Molly laughed. 

"For a human, you are damn brave to look a bull in the eyes," he eyes her. 

"Yeah well, I could just take this bull by the horns," Molly cocks her head. Challenging him a bit, liking the little jabs they were dealing. 

"Think you could handle that," He tries to fight a smile, "Quite a large bull you have here." Molly blushed at the innuendo, even though Ben didn’t mean it that way. 

"Perhaps I give you a kiss and you will turn into a handsome prince," I reference the book. 

"You wish, only fairy tales could be so ridiculous. Kind of like that other book, the kids in the woods," Ben snapped his fingers, "Something foreign, hansel or something?" 

"Hansel and Gretel," I answer, "Classic, disappointed you forgot the name." 

"Not fair, it was a ridiculous title. Also what child doesn’t know how to retrace their steps," He asks. The conversation picked back up. Ribbing on recently finished books. The little disagreement is forgotten. 

Their food arrives and they barely notice. Picking at it while talking between mouthfuls. They finish their meal, Ben finishing most of Molly's. Without their notice, the diner begins to fill up with the lunch rush. The bar becoming occupied by miners from the caves. The booth filled with loud creatures who have mirth filled atmosphere to them 

"Benny boy, fancy seeing you here," someone says besides the table. They both jerk their head up and see a Gnoll. He was standing in front of two other Gnolls. Wearing the same leather black jacket and grease-stained shirts. 

"Hello Garlon," Ben deadpans. Spreading his arms over the chair and table. Making himself look bigger while molly shrank away. The lead Gnoll caught sight of Molly anyway. 

"You on a date benny? You know you don’t have to wine and dine them, money does just fine," Garlon laughs. Ben's fist clench on the table, sneering at the dog. 

"What do you want Garlon," Ben growls. Molly sits back and watches the exchange. 

"Just wanted to say hi, haven't seen you around the bar lately. Miss those arm-wrestling matches, you were always a safe bet," He pouts, "Also Phoenix is asking about you, says you have been avoiding him." The pestering went, he was now seriousness. 

"Tell him ill be there tomorrow night," Ben gritted his teeth. 

"Make sure that you do, perhaps bring your little snack here. She could give the boys a run for their money," he laughed as did his friends. 

"Too bad she is leaving," Ben glanced over at molly," Talked about what we needed to, now its time to leave." Ben slid out of his seat, towering over the Gnolls. The two in the back took a step away but the lead just leered up at Ben. 

"Keep your promise, Phoenix won't ask nicely next time," He glared. Ben nodded.

The Gnolls turned and walked to the end of the Diner, hollering when they meet up with some friends. Ben watches them like a hawk for a second. Molly reaches out over the table and touches his fist. 

"Relax," She whispers. Ben jumps, snapping his hand away till he notices it's her. 

"Sorry, let's go," Ben grabs her hand. He helps her out of the booth and they walk towards the exit. Molly leaves a 100 at the podium then follows Ben out. 

"What was that about," Molly asks as they head back. 

"Don’t worry about it," Ben answers shortly. Molly opened her mouth to push but saw his fist still clenched tightly. She reached out and loosened his grip. She intertwined their fingers so he won't clench up again. 

"At work yesterday this dude I despise slipped near the water cooler and threw his papers everywhere. Sometimes it’s the little thing, am I right," molly offers the topic change. Ben couldn’t help the smile. He appreciates her effort. 

"Why do you hate him," he takes the change. They talk about nothing important as they walk back to the pillars. Once they make it there they stop, ben letting go of her hand. 

"Thank you," Ben says looking at the floor. 

"Yea no problem, even you need to eat sometimes," molly smiles. 

Ben looks up," No, thanks for the distraction. I know you are very curious." Molly's smile falters, she wasn’t ready for that. 

"Y-Yea, that’s what friends are for," She grins. 

"Well you are better than the other friends I've had then," Ben jokes. 

"Yeah sounds like they are kind of bad friends," Molly prods back. They stand in familiar silence. Enjoying each other's closeness for a moment. Taking in the friendly atmosphere with greedy joy. 

"Well, I guess this is where we part. See you Monday," He asked hopefully. He did want to see her again, perhaps understand the urge to be friends with her. 

"Yea, of course, you better finish Great Gatsby. I know you will have tons more jokes for me but it's so good," she points at him. 

"Of course, I'm sure I can make time for such a classic as you claim it to be," Ben jokes. 

"Well, Monday then," Molly keeps trying to prolong the conversation. 

"Monday," Ben smiles. 

"Till next time Ferdinand," Molly jokes.

"Fuck off, Molly," Ben rolls his eyes. 

He can't stop the smile on the way back home. 

-  
Molly took in her surroundings as she made her way to the pillar forest. She has walked this path almost every day for a while. Perhaps almost a month now. It amazed Molly that she could come here about every morning to meet with a minotaur. It sounds like an impossibility that she would ever be friends with a 'beast'. 

"Hey short stack, I don’t have any jokes today. Its been a slow week," Ben joked. Molly couldn’t help but smile at him. Every morning has been the same. She would show up, he would make a joke, then they would talk about the book he read. After he would look through the books she brought and comment on them before he went home. The stack has gotten noticeably smaller that she just carried the three to five books in her arms. 

"Slow press week," She tried to joke back. 

"Yea, the writers are getting bored with nothing to do," He chuckled. 

"Dork," Molly smiled. 

"Yea, yea, fake news," He waved his hand, "But hey, I got the batch of books for you to sell." He walked over to a pillar that had a small box beside it. He bent down and picked it up then walked back over. "It's not a lot because most of my books were missing pages or faded too much. So I did what I could. Also, do you want some of the books I didn’t like back so I don’t have such a large collection? You have given me well over one-hundred books." 

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll bring the wagon tomorrow and you can load it on there. I'll take these to Garil and see what he can give me," she said as she took the box. When he let go she nearly lost her grip. It wasn’t that heavy but it was enough to be hard to hold. "Jesus, that’s awkward," Molly said as she adjusted her grip. 

"Nah, its cause you so weak. Snorting gold and shoveling caviar into your mouth hasn’t given you great big muscles like mine," He flexed jokingly. 

"Oh yes, my big strong minotaur. However could I compete with such amazing strength," Molly rolled her eyes. 

"I can't help I was born this way. Its really a gift," Ben laughed. Molly liked it when he laughed, it made her feel warm. She enjoyed her friend's enjoyment. Yea, that’s why she felt warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald   
> Beauty by Robin Mckinley  
> monstrumologist by Rick Yancey  
> Outsiders by S.E. Hinton   
> The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas  
> Moby Dick by Herman Melville


	8. Seed of Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute awkwardness cause Ben is a big awkward dork and Molly is a small stubborn tease. Also if your impatient I posted a future scene on my Tumblr. Ben and Molly do some adult stuff, huge spoilers on Ben's back story. 
> 
> https://enigma-im.tumblr.com/post/190983461208/feels-like-the-first-time

Molly dragged her wagon across the bumpy sidewalk. She spotted ben from a few yards away. He was perched against his pillar and molly noticed he didn’t have any boxes. 

"Where are the books, forget them," Molly asked. 

"No, I couldn’t find anything to hold them in. so I have a question," Ben began. He was making molly a little nervous, especially since he hasn’t said a joke in the past ten seconds.

"Yea, what's up," Molly tried to sound open to anything. 

"I was wondering if you were ok with following back to my place to collect them. I promise nothing is going to happen to you, ill make sure you get to my place and back safely," Ben was quick to defend. Molly was a bit dissuaded by the idea of walking further into the city. Yet as he tried to convince her he would protect her the entire way she wasn’t as against it. 

"Ok," She answered. Ben looked stunned at molly's answer. 

"Wait, really," He asked. 

"Yea, I trust you. Let's go," She motioned with a smile. Ben couldn’t help but smile as he followed after her. 

They walked around the city toward Ben's place. Ben made sure Molly was walking between him and the wall, hiding her in his shadow when people walked by. Molly got to look at some of the day lifers, the morning birds. She saw mostly gnolls, and weres. At one point she saw a centaur crossing the street. Molly had never seen a centaur before, wasn’t even sure if they liked staying in the city. Ben guided Molly into a familiar alley and towards a familiar door.

"I swear this door is only held together by good thoughts, its five seconds away from breaking," Molly mumbled as ben opened the door. 

"Its mostly cosmetic," Ben joked as he moved the wood covering the doorway. He motioned her inside then set everything back. Ben stood there for a second, listening before he led her to his room. Quickly he closed the door behind her. 

"I'm almost convinced this is a closet," Molly said as she looked around. Everything was the same besides the bookcase. It looked more organized and less cluttered. The books all looked nice and there was a stack of old ones near the door. 

"Well, it could fool me. Anyway we need to be quiet because my roommate is home, he is a nice guy but," Ben shrugged. Molly understood, couldn’t be too careful. 

They began transferring the books from the floor to the wagon. Stopping once in a while when Molly found a book she had read before. They conversed for a while and seemed to lose track of time. 

"Hey, Phoenix called. He wants you to come in early to talk. He sounded mad but he always sounds mad," Someone said as they opened the door. The door swung open and bumped into Ben's back. When the person felt the doorstop suddenly, he looked around at both ben and molly. "Well hello," the man said. 

Ben and Molly were frozen in place, caught off guard by this man walking in. The man was a tall chubby Were, at least molly assumed he was based on the collar. He had shaggy light brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt that made molly cringe a bit. 

"Why are you in here," Ben asked surprised. 

"To talk to you, you know Elijah is going to be pissed," He pointed at molly, "You need to get her out right now." Molly panicked a bit, who is Elijah? Ben was quick to get up, pull peter in, and shut the door. 

"Then shut up, she is only here to pick up some things then leave," Ben explained as he turned to peter. 

Peter crossed his arms and cocked his hip," Is that what the kids are calling it these days." Molly was quick to look away with a smirk, that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Ben was a bit confused for a second.

"What are you talking about," Ben asked. Did he not get it, molly thought? 

"I'm not here to explain the birds and bee to you," Peter uncrossed his arms and pointed at molly," Your booty call needs to leave." Molly felt insulted, why was everyone quick to assume that a man and women hanging out means they are intimate.

Molly stood, "can we not talk like I'm not in the room?" 

Peter turned to her," My apologies, get out!" Molly was always an argumentative person, normally quick to yell. 

"Well excuse me, I believe I was invited. Actual I was escorted, so let me ask ben what he wants to do," She turned to ben," shall we leave? I'm kinda in over my head here." Molly finished with a shy smile. She wasn’t mad at ben, no reason to sass him. 

"Yea, let’s go. I’ll walk yo-" Ben was interrupted by some shouting. Everyone tensed up, peter was first to walk to the door and peak out. 

"Elijah home," Peter mumbled. Ben looked over at molly a bit nervous. He then started looking around the room for a means of escape. There was more shouting that peter translated, "He is asking for you, Ben." 

"What, why," Ben asked defensively. 

Peter peaked back from the door," How should I know? Just go out there, I’ll try to sneak out your girlfriend." 

Ben walked over to the door and jerked it out of peter's hand," She is not my girlfriend." Then he walked out and closed the door behind him. Leaving peter and molly alone in the room. Peter sighed at the door before looking over at molly. Molly stared back, concerned about what his next move would be. Peter gave molly a once over then turned back to the door. He opened it a crack and stared out into the hallway. 

Quickly Peter closed the door as quietly as he could. He turned to molly with a panicked look. He brought his finger to his lips and motioned for her to be quiet. Molly began to panic and started to listen. She could hear heavy footsteps from perhaps two different people. There was a faint murmur of conversation that got clearer the closer the steps got. 

"I just think if you come through this door then you should be the one to fix it," A very deep voice said. Molly assumed that was Elijah. Peter backed away from the door, tiptoeing towards Molly. As he got closer Molly took a few steps away from him. Peter sharply turned to Molly and pointed towards the bathroom. She followed suit and tiptoed into the bathroom, peter followed and closed the door behind himself. 

"In there," Peter whispered as he pointed to the standup shower. Molly was confused as to why they needed to hide more. "He could smell you; shower has a door. Couldn’t hurt," Peter tried to reason. She figured he was right and stepped into the shower. To her surprise, Peter followed her and closed the glass door. Molly pressed herself as far away from him as possible. Once peter connected to magnets of the door he turned around. "Hi, I'm Peter," He extended his hand. Molly stared down at it then back up at Peter's disarming smile. 

She shook his hand," Molly." 

"I’d say nice to meet you but I’d be lying," Peter shrugged," so, care for some small talk?" 

"Really, right now," Molly asked as she gestured to the door. 

"Just keep your voice down, I have questions," He waved his hand. 

"I can’t promise ill answer them," Molly crossed her arms. Peter looked down at her arms then back at her. 

"Fair, how do you know ben," He asked. 

"We are friends," She shot fast. 

"Didn’t really answer my question," he shook his head. 

"Didn’t say it did," Molly answered. Peter rubbed his face and sighed. He was getting a little annoyed with this human. 

"Alright, what level are you from," Peter asked. Molly was a bit caught off guard by the question. Most people can tell by a first glance that she is from the high-class level. Her jacket was a designer and her sneakers barely had a scuff on them. 

"Depends," She eyed him. 

"On what, the time of day. Work level all day and high life at night," He joked. 

"Depends on why you are asking," she answered. 

"I figured you didn’t want to talk about your relationship with ben, so," he shrugged. 

"We are just friends," Molly sneered. 

"didn’t say you weren't. little defensive, aren't we? Does someone have a crush," He tried to bait. Peter waited for some kind of reaction out of this human. He knew she was no danger on her own, Ben and he could crush her easily. It was mostly curious why Ben of all people would be friends with this hosh posh being. 

"As if," She crossed her arms and looked away. Peter couldn’t help but smirk at her denial. He didn’t honestly believe she had a thing for him. If anything she might have a fetish for something like them. Then again Peter also knew she didn’t, she would be all over him if she was. The kink seekers weren't good at hiding their intentions. 

Molly wanted nothing more than to get out of this house. Peter was beginning to pick at her nerves. There is no way she could like someone like ben. Well, she did like him enough to be his friend, but that doesn’t mean she wants to date him. She does think he is a good person and perhaps if he was human, she would have given him a date or two. But a minotaur? No, she couldn’t fathom the idea. Her mind begins to spiral with questions.

"Yo, earth to human," Peter snapped molly out of her daze, "Thinking about Ben's horns?" 

"What? No," Molly whisper yelled," You are real annoying. Amazes me you are Ben's only friend." 

"Apparently not his only friend," He taunted," Wait, would you count a lover as a friend?" 

Before molly could counter, the bathroom door opened. Peter and she both held their breath as they quickly looked over. 

Ben's head stuck out from behind the door," He just wanted me to fix the back door." 

Peter rolled his eyes," The lug makes more money than all of us, but he can’t bother to help out with housework." Peter was first to step out of the shower leaving molly to follow. Ben stepped away from the door and allowed them to walk into his room. 

"To be fair he pays the most bills," Ben shrugged. 

"Pushover," Peter glared at Ben. Peter walked over the door and peeked out into the hallway. Then with a wave, he left. 

Ben looked down at Molly," You alright?" Molly was a bit lost in trying to come up with comebacks that she almost missed what Ben said. 

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Your roommate is a piece of work," She chuckled. 

"Yea, but he is mostly good company," He tried to defend Peter. 

"We will just have to agree to disagree," Molly joked. 

Ben huffed with a shrug," What did he say?" Molly opened her mouth to answer but closed it. She didn’t want to tell Ben that Peter was calling her his lover. Would he be grossed out by that? He didn’t seem to like that Peter called her Ben's girlfriend. 

"Um, He just kept poking fun of me," She kept vague. Ben nodded, accepting her answer. 

They continued packing the books on the wagon. Leaving the house quickly and making it to the Pillar Forest as quickly as possible. They both stopped once they got to their spot. 

"Sorry about that, I didn’t think anyone would be home. Well actually I figured Peter would be home but normally he gives me space. Either way, I’m sorry for putting you in that position," Ben hung his head. Molly was a bit confused about why he was apologizing. It wasn’t really his fault, she agreed to go. He is too nice for his own good, it warmed molly a bit. As she looked at him as he hung his head, she thought he looked a bit adorable. She shook the thought away quickly. 

"It’s not your fault, was probably the most exciting thing that happened since, well, you know," She kicked some dirt on the ground. They haven't talked about that night. It was fine for her to pretend those bad things didn’t happen. 

Ben lifted his head," You may have a bad definition of exciting unless exciting means scary and stressful." they both chuckled at the poor way to break the tension. They stood in comforting silence as they both thought of what to say. 

"I still had fun hanging out," She tried to break the silence," I’ll take these books in. most are in good condition, could get a few bucks." 

"That’s good, any extra money is appreciated," He added," Well, should say bye now. So, bye." 

"Alright, bye Ben," Molly smiled. Without thinking she reached out her hand and grabbed his forearm. She gave it a quick squeeze then turned. She began dragging the wagon back up the road, and out of the level. 

-

Sleep that night was a bit harder for Molly. She laid in bedspread starfish. She had a light sheen of sweat despite the room being a cozy temperature. There was a faint panting coming from her. She turned to her side, hugging the closest pillow to her chest. Small moans escaped her mouth and into the pillow, she rested her face on. Clenching her eyes shut and flicking her toes. 

After a moment she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was it was still dark, perhaps early morning. She felt gross under the blanket. Laying back on her back she kicked the blanket off herself. As she did so she felt something slick. Quickly she sat up in bed. 

Molly had to take a moment to remember what happened in her dream. She remembered two bodies and a lot of touching. It was a wet dream, uncommon but no unwelcome to Molly. She got some small scenes playing in her mind's eye. It when she noticed a horn that she remembers whose name she was moaning. 

"Oh god," Molly groaned," Peter you are a jerk." Molly then rolled over and smushed her face into her pillow. She had a wet dream about Ben. It was all because of Peter's teasing, at least molly hoped it was. There isn't any meaning behind it, people have an accidental wet dream about people they know all the time. Molly tried to convince herself, but she couldn’t stop rewinding the scenes. 

Molly had a wet dream about ben, and she liked it. 

-

Molly made her way down the all too familiar path to the Pillar forest. She couldn’t get back to sleep after last night, too scared her dream was going to pick back up. It didn’t help that even if she didn’t go to sleep the images still played. She didn’t think she had a crush on Ben. Molly didn’t find him physically attractive, but she did enjoy his personality. Enjoying someone's personality didn’t mean you had a crush on them, right? 

Molly talked circles in her head that she nearly walked past ben. He grabbed her shoulder when she walked too far. 

"Whoa, someone's in the clouds today," Ben joked. He let go of her when she turned to look up at him. 

"Huh," she grunted confused. 

"You almost walked right past me, you ok," Ben asked with a tilt of his head. Molly couldn’t help but think it was cute. She started to stress out more. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a long morning," She exaggerated. She wasn’t lying, her morning had been very long. 

"Didn’t sleep well," he asked. Molly jumped at the question. 

"What, no. I slept fine. Very great, best sleep ever. Well not the best sleep ever, it was good but not great. I uh, how are you," She rambled. Ben was getting worried about her. She seemed nervous; ben decided not to push it. 

"I'm good, finished Three musketeers," He smiled. Molly was grateful for the change of subject. They walked over to a pillar and Ben rambled on about the book. She tried to listen, she really did, but she kept acknowledging different things on his face. 

She started at his horns. They were thick and a little dull. The tips of them seemed filed, sort of seeing the scratches of a poor job of dulling them. Next to his hair between the horns. It was short, looked kind of fluffy. Molly was curious about what it would feel like to run her hands through it. She shook the thought off and listened. 

"Also find it kind of weird that they call it the three musketeers but there are four," He tilted his head in thought. Molly gave a non-committed grunt for an answer. Ben continued on his break down of the book. She found herself glancing at his nose ring. It swayed back-n-forth as he talked, his small head movement causing that to happen. 

"You in the clouds again," Ben waved his hand in front of her. 

"Wah, no. I was listening," She lied. Ben sat down against the pillar, then he pats the dirt next to him. Molly hesitantly walks over and sits. A little glad she didn’t have to look at him. Ben rested his head against the pillar.

"Ok, what’s wrong," He glanced down at her. Molly cupped her hands in her lap and hunched over a bit. 

"I, uh, its nothing. I'm just a little airheaded today," She tried to deny. 

Ben wasn’t having it," There is something bugging you, you don’t have to tell me. Just know if it’s really bothersome I’m here to listen. Can’t imagine I could help much besides that." Molly felt her heart swell at his concern. It wasn’t helping the growing crush. No, not crush, Molly does not have a crush on Ben. 

"I just had an interesting dream that is kind of lingering," Molly answered slowly. She didn’t want to tell him what was wrong, but she didn’t want to lie to him. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she was placing a wall in front of them. She wanted to say it, but she didn’t want to say it to him. 

"Nightmare," Ben asked. 

"Um, I guess not. Just, controversial I guess," Molly answered vaguely. 

"Alright, I’m lost now. How can a dream be controversial? Was it political," Ben turned a bit towards her. Molly refused to look at him, staying a bit hunched over herself. 

"No, it was an interesting dream. Just had an untaken path," She tried to explain. This conversation would be easier if she just said it. 

"You are talking in circles," Ben groaned.

"Yea, I’m sorry. It just uncomfortable to talk about," She took a deep breath," I had a sensual dream." 

"Sensual? How can that be controversial," He asked. Ben was very confused, what is a sensual dream? Then it clicked, she had a wet dream. Still, how was that vexed? "Oh, one of those dreams. Well that normal, I don’t see how that’s political in any way." 

"well, that’s because it- the partner- they," she stumbled," It was because the other person wasn’t human." 

"Oh," Ben blanked," well that’s not that bad. I’m sure plenty of humans dreamed about Tieflings or fae. It isn't that big of a deal, nothing to stress ab-." 

Molly interrupted," He was a minotaur." They both sat quietly as the information sat in the air. 

"Oh, well," His brain stalled," That still fine, sometimes people can’t control their dreams. Still not a problem, ju-." 

"It was you," Molly finally revealed. Ben jerked his head to look at her. Molly refused to look back. 

"Really, oh. Well fuck, I can see why you didn’t want to say anything," He blushed. Ben didn’t do well with sexual attention. It always made him a bit shy and a lot blushy. "well i-that-you," He stumbled. Ben stood and took a few steps back. Molly looked up at him concerned, was he mad? 

"Hey, I'm sorry. It was just a dream, it didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t that long, barely remember much of it. You we-," Molly rambled. 

"Please stop," He hid his face in his hands. Molly was getting scared that her friend was mad at her dream. It wasn’t her fault, not really. Dreams just happen, a randomizer tv. When she caught a peek of his face behind his hands, she stuttered for a second. Was he blushing? It’s hard to tell but everything screamed he was embarrassed and flustered. 

"Are you blushing," She asked as she stood. 

Ben turned and glared at her," What, no. just not comfortable talking abou- it’s just that I don- shut up!" So he was flustered. Molly couldn’t help but think that was cute. 

"Don’t like talking about sex," She poked. Molly was glad he wasn’t angry, also a little excited to find out how to get him all blushy. 

"Shut up," he yelled as he covered his face again. 

"aww, big mean minotaur gets taken down by the beast with two backs," Molly laughed. Ben started to walk away leaving molly to chase him," Hey, chill out. I'm sorry." She was still chuckling when he stopped. 

"It’s embarrassing, I hate being all shy about it. Was hell in school," He groaned. 

"Oh god, I’d love to hear what your first time was like if talking about it makes you all shy. Wait, have you had sex," She gasped. Ben looked away with his fist clenched at his side, "Wait, are you a virgin?" 

"No, shut up," He shouted. 

"Wait, seriously, are you a virgin," Molly walked around him to look him in the face. His glare was pointed to the floor, he refused to look at her. 

"I'm not a virgin, can we please not talk about this," He mumbled. Molly felt bad, she was crowding him with this. She reached out and grabbed his fist. Pulling softly she led him back to the pillar. 

"I'm sorry, I don’t mean to make you so uncomfortable. You were nice to me when I was embarrassed, I will pay the same curtesy," She sat down. Ben didn’t want to sit just yet. 

"It's fine, I’m glad you told me. Just a little confused why it would be about me," He winced," I know you can’t control them but it just puzzling." Molly was confused, he sounds very self-deprecating right now. Ben didn’t seem like an insecure kind of guy but in hindsight, molly realized that everyone was self-conscious. 

"Don’t know why it would be confusing, you are quite the catch," She smiled up at him. Ben rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere," He joked back. 

They enjoyed the little silence before ben picked up his book conversation from earlier. This time molly listened and wasn’t as distracted. She felt more at peace with ben, secretly pleased that he was shy around sex. It kept the topic at bay, pushing forward more exciting topics. Her friends always talked about who was banging who or who did what last night. This was a nice reprieve from it. 

As they said their goodbye, Ben surprised Molly with a quick hug. Molly went on her day feeling a bit warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Books:  
> The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas


	9. First Kiss

Molly and Ben meet for lunch at their diner on Saturday. They get their a little after the normal noon rush, heading to their corner table not worrying over menus. They get the same thing as before. Ben leans his forearms on the table and looks at molly.

"So, how's life?"

Molly sat against the wall with her feet laid out over the booth chair," Nothing too exciting. Morgan finally got together with the married guy. This took way longer than normal."

"remind again, Morgan is the mousy one right," He asked.

"No, that’s Danielle. Morgan is the vulture, she sleeps with anyone with a ring," Molly corrected.

They continued their conversation. Going from her day to his, then to what books they read and enjoyed. They ate their meal and stayed a little after they finished. Once molly realized they had been there for over an hour they got up and left. Ben walked her to the pillars. They hugged and parted ways.

-

Molly sat at her desk lost in thought. She had been doing that a lot lately, all thoughts having the same theme. She couldn’t help it, she stops working for even a second and she starts thinking about Ben. What books he might like, what he might be doing, how he was doing. She pushed it off as general concern for her friend, but she knew better. She knew she was in denial about her feelings for Ben. It was just hard to admit she had a crush on him, felt wrong.

"Molly," Some shouted. Molly knocked out of her daydreaming and looked over at her coworker, Tom.

"What's up," She swiveled her chair to face him.

"Forta wants the expected returns like half an hour ago. you do have them done, right," Tom raised an eyebrow," I can understand that daydreaming is more important. Work is but a choice."

"I have them done, ill email them right now," Molly deadpanned. Tom rolled his eyes and walked off. Tom is very stuck up and it bugged molly to no end. But she should get back to work.

-

"It's so stereotypical, like who actually says things like that? Was high school always like that or is it only in media people are that stuck up," Ben asked annoyed. Ben and Molly were sitting by the Pillar forest talking about their newest read. It was a high school drama about the effects of bullying.

"I mean, mine was. Everyone was on a high horse, if you showed an ounce of doubt they pounced. It was horrid, but I don’t think it was anything like this book. These teens are going straight for the throat, way too smart to be in a public school," Molly argued.

They sat shoulder to shoulder as Ben flipped through a book looking for more things to complain about. It has become a steady routine to have an argument about their latest read. It was comforting to both. Ben liked having someone to talk to about reading. The people he hung around preferred to talk about fights or ladies. He didn’t care for those kinds of conversation, even if one of them was his job. Ben preferred to keep fights at the arena, didn’t care to talk about it afterward.

Molly just liked having someone she didn’t have to fake around. Hanging with Ben has made her realize how fake her world was. None of her friends actually shared her interest, they didn’t care about wasting so much time reading or creating things. Ben made her feel right.

Molly leaned her head against Ben's shoulder making him jump. She quickly backtracked and scooted away. He responded by grabbing her hand. She looked up at him and found him smiling. Molly then scooted back and rested her head on his shoulder again. She felt him sigh softly then went back to arguing about the stupid "teen novel".

"I just don’t understand how this won an award, its recycled garbage," He groaned. Molly smiled.

-

About a week later molly walked down to their spot. She was surprised to not see Ben there, he was always there before her. Perhaps he slept too late. Molly walked over one of the pillars and sat down. She pulled out the book she wanted to talk about and refreshed on some pages.

A quarter till she started getting worried. Why wasn’t he here yet? Ben is never late, is he ok? Molly's mind began to spiral as she thought of what could be wrong. She stood up, dusting off her pants, and took a step towards the direction of his house.

Should she go out on her own? Molly knew the city wasn’t safe. Without ben, she could be cornered and beaten or kidnapped. She shuddered at the thought. Molly took a step back and figured waiting a little longer wouldn’t hurt.

Leaning against the concrete with arms crossed and foot tapping. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Was he caught up with something? Perhaps Elijah or Peter were keeping him. Maybe he was finally getting a full night's rest. Or he could be bleeding out in some alleyway, all alone and dying. Molly shook her head to erase the thought. No, Ben was fine.

It didn’t convince Molly one bit.

After a full hour of waiting, Molly knew she had to check on him. She knows he is an adult and can take care of himself. Also if he was really injured peter would be there to help him. Still, she had to see for herself he was ok.

Without more preamble, she lifted her hood and walked to Ben's house. She kept her head down and her hands in her pocket. If she stayed out of the way maybe she could come across as a Were. Molly hoped no one would stop her.

She walked down the vaguely familiar road, passing a few people with no trouble. At one turn she clipped shoulder with a gnoll. They growled at her but gave no further quarrels. Having to backtrack a few times she thought she was on the right track. Once she saw the alley to the beaten up door she sighed in relief. Then she remembered the next obstacle.

Molly walked to the door, checking around for anyone watching. She stared at the door and tried to think about how she would get in without making too much noise. Taking a step forward she pulled the poorly kept together door open. She didn’t want to push her luck so she only opened it a sliver. Then she pushed the plywood just enough to peek into the hallway.

She didn’t see or hear anything, thank god. Molly then slipped in, her fingertips guiding the door back to the wall. Finally, she made it into the house. Quietly she tiptoed to Ben's room, opened the door, and slipped in. Closing it softly behind herself.

Molly turned to look in the room and immediately saw Ben passed out on the bed. She relaxed a bit, so he was just catching up on sleep. She tiptoed closer and got a better look at him.

He had the blanket around his hips and his arms were splayed about the entire mattress. He didn’t have a shirt that molly took full advantage of. He looked a little too skinny, his ribs were more exposed than Molly thought healthy. Guess he wasn’t eating as he should. Still, he had a bit of muscle, mostly on his upper body. Molly had no idea how he kept the mass despite not eating regularly.

Molly stopped her perusing when she noticed a gash around his pecs. The fur around it was dark and wet looking. It dripped down and onto the dark sheets. Molly could just barely tell the small puddle forming on the bed. Her heart rate shot up and she stepped closer. His eye seemed a bit swollen and there were flecks of blood on his horns. She couldn’t tell if there were more scratched or wounds because of the darkness of his fur. But she could see some damp spots all about. The blanket around his waist had a large dark spot as well.

Molly quickly reached over and tried to shake Ben awake. He didn’t move, not even a groan. She tried harder and still nothing.

"Ben, please," She said near his ear. He still wasn’t budging and molly had no idea what to do. Her first thought made her run cold. Is he dead? Quickly she held her ear near his nose, feeling for breath. When she felt the shallow exhale she sighed in relief. So he was still alive, just passed out. Now what? Molly had no idea how to help him. She couldn’t even see his wounds lets alone know how to treat them.

How could she help him, he could be bleeding out right now. Molly looked around the room, looking for anything that could help. Then she heard a creak that made her freeze. An idea popped in her head then.

Molly needed to get Peter.

She jumped up and ran to the door. She opened it a bit and looked out the door. No one was in the hallway. Then she slid out and closed the door softly behind her. Now to find peter, but not let Elijah know. Well if Elijah or Peter was home, god molly hoped Peter was home. She tiptoed down the hallway and found herself in a living room. It wasn’t large and it also had a kitchen attached. The rooms were split with an island that had a bowl of fruit on it.

Sneaking towards the kitchen she found another hallway with a few doors. Before she could debate how she should check each room she heard one of the knobs turn. In full panic, Molly softly ran and hid behind the island.

"- nd fruits are good for your diet you big lug," Molly heard Peter say.

"Make whatever you want, as long as there is meat involved," another deeper voice replied. Guess Elijah is home as well. One pair of footsteps walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later another pair followed suit.

"I thought you were the one who provided the meat here," Peter chuckled.

"You know it, babe," Elijah mumbled. Peter laughed then molly heard the fridge being open. She peeked around the edge and saw the feet of who she assumed to be Elijah. Panicked she ducked back. Her heart was racing out of her chest. Remembering that Ben needed help she peeked out again.

Peter had just closed the fridge and was holding some Tupperware containers. He set them on the table then turned to look at Elijah. Molly figured this was her chance to get his attention.

"You notice Ben still hasn’t fixed that damn door yet," Elijah groaned as he looked down the hall.

"He will get to it when he gets to it, you try being in his shoes," Peter tried to reason.

"Oh boo hoo, he fights. Like I've never been in a fight before," Elijah complained. Molly stuck her head out more and looked up at Peter.

"You know it's not the same, not everyone can just be a bouncer at clubs," Peter glared. Molly stuck her hand out a small bit and waved it to get his attention. With an off glance, Peter looked down then looked back up Elijah before doing a double-take. Once they made eye contact molly mouthed 'help'.

Elijah turned to look at what Peter was looking at. Luckily Molly was quick to duck back before he saw her. He didn’t pay any mind and turned back to Peter.

"Then tell him to get a different job if it's so troubling," Elijah said. Peter was a bit distracted and was slow to respond. He nodded then looked over towards the hallway to Ben's room.

"Hey, babe, can you go check to mail. I'm expecting an important letter from Carol. You know how mom prefers to write. While you do that I'm going to go complain to Ben about fixing that damn door," Peter was quick to say.

"She still writing letters? Your mom is ancient," Elijah chuckled. Molly heard shuffling. She quickly crawled to the other side of the island so that Elijah wouldn’t see her on his way to the front door.

Once Elijah was gone Peter rounded the corner and pointed at Molly," What the fuck are you doing here?"

Molly stood," Ben was late and I came to check up on him because he is never late. I found him passed out in his bed and covered in blood." Molly's words came out quick and panicked which made Peter lighten up a bit. Peter quickly turned and ran to Ben's room. Molly followed hot on his heels.

Peter threw the door open and was by Ben's side in a second. Molly closed the door behind herself and waited on Peter.

"I need the black bag he keeps over his sink," Peter snapped his fingers. His other hand was searching over Ben's chest. Molly quickly ran to the bathroom and ripped open the mirror cabinet. She found the bag immediately. Grabbing it she ran back into the room and handed it to Peter's outstretched hand.

Molly took a few steps back while peter got to work. He pressed a rag to Ben's slowly bleeding chest and used his other hand to sort through the bag. Molly just stood back and watched in a panic. She knew she was better help just backing away. Perhaps leaving being a safer option, but she didn’t want to leave Ben. It didn’t process through her brain that she was in a dangerous place. Elijah could walk through that door anytime.

Peter worked fast to clean and cover all of Ben's wounds. Patching a place on his chest then his thigh. A few minutes of peter helping Ben he took a step back, "He will be fine, you should head home."

"I- I can't- please," Molly stuttered. Her brain told her going home would be the right idea. She could visit him tomorrow. Still, her heart yearned to make sure he was alright, to not leave. It was very conflicting. Peter understood that, he knew that she was beyond worried.

"You know you can't stay here, I'm sure he will be fine tomorrow," He tried to convince her. It still wasn’t working.

"I- its just-God I can't think right now. Please I can't leave him, I'm going to be worried sick. I won't get anything done, I'll just be pacing my room thinking the worst. Please, let me stay," Molly begged.

Peter sighed," ill try to keep Elijah away. Just know if this goes bad, it's on you." Molly nodded her head vigorously. Peter sighed again then headed to the door," ill be back to check on him. If something goes wrong, well, good luck." With that Peter left.

Molly stared at the door for a second before looking over at Ben. His chest was wrapped up and his stomach had some gauzes. The blanket was thrown off his legs and there was a larger band-aid on his thigh. His shorts covered most of it. 

"It hurts to see you like this," Molly mumbled. She knew he couldn’t hear her but it felt nice to talk to him either way." I hope you weren't doing something stupid. Not saving any more damsels in distress, are we," she tried to joke. She pulled up a chair beside his bed. She watched him for a bit, reaching over to rub some dried blood off his horn.

It was at this moment that molly knew she didn’t just have a crush on him.

-

It had been a little over an hour that Molly had been sitting and talking to Ben. He wasn’t answering of course, but it was still a comfort. She talked about a lot of random things, nothing too important. She just wanted to fill the silence. Molly didn’t hear anything from the other tenants, figuring they left.

"I wonder what a fight is like. Does it hurt to punch someone? People in movies always acted like it was nothing but id imagine bone hitting bone would hurt. Sometimes they shake their hand and act as it hurts but I'm not so sure. You have big hands, I can't imagine you being hurt when punching someone," Molly said.

"Depends if you hit right," Ben mumbled making Molly jump. Ben chuckled then winced.

"Oh my god, you're awake. Are you ok, do you need anything," Molly jumped out of her seat. Ben began to sit up but molly tried to make him stop," No laydown. You look very beat up."

He ignored her pestering and sat up," You should see the other guy." He chuckled at his own joke but molly wasn’t amused. Ben sat up then slowly kicked his legs off the side of the bed.

"Please stop moving," Molly pleaded. Ben looked up at her and only now seemed to acknowledge her.

"Molly," He asked," what are you doing here?"

"You were late so I figured something was wrong. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt but you know how I assume the worst. So I came over and long behold, I was right," She gave a grimacing smile.

"You walked here by yourself," he raised his voice," you could have been hurt, or worse. Why would you risk it?"

"For you, of course, I care about you. Sorry, I wanted to make sure you were ok," Molly folded her arms.

"I'm fine, you should have never walked in the city alone. Lots of people here won't hesitate to harm you," Ben tried to argue.

"You clearly aren't fine. I found you covered in your own blood, hell, you can barely open your eye," Molly gestured to his face. Ben turned away so she couldn’t see his eye as well.

"It happens sometimes, you shouldn’t have to worry about me," Ben glared.

"Well that’s too damn bad, I will worry about you," Molly snapped. Ben went to go stand but he fell back when his head started to spin. Molly held out her hands to help but ben swatted them away.

"Why would you ever worry about some low life," Ben mumbled as he held his head," I'm nothing you should ever have to take care of. Being my friend was just pushing it, as I said before 'don’t do me any favor'."

"Favors," Molly shouted," You think I'm doing this because I pity you! We have been friends for a while now, how could you doubt that. I would never hang out with someone because I pity them. I like you because you are great to be around, I do not think lowly of you."

"Why? Seriously, why? You have everything you could ever want up there, I'm just some lowlife animal who contributes nothing. Hell, I have to fucking beat people every night just so I can eat. How can you say that I'm worth it," His voice cracked at the end making Molly lose all her steam. Ben was insecure and scared. He really did treasure Molly, he cared for her greatly. She has done way more for him than he believes he had ever done for her. It still confused him, what did he do to deserve her worry?

Molly stepped between his legs and cupped his face," You know what my home doesn’t have and yours does?" Ben shook his head, scared if he said anything she would let go. "you," she smiled.

Ben couldn’t help himself, everything in him screamed to do this. He sat up and kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back. It was a simple kiss, no ferocity added to it. The kiss felt like the beginning. It held potential and promise. Ben reached out and pulled her closer. Molly smiled into the kiss which made Ben smile too. They pulled away and just stared at each other.

"do you believe me now," Molly joked.

"Not sure, might have to do it again," Ben joked back. Molly leaned back down and kissed him. Molly sucked on Ben's top lip which made him try to fight back a smile. When it failed they would pause to collect themselves than leaned back in. this repeated for a little while. Living in their own little world.

"Hey, how's he- oh alright," Peter said as he opened the door. He saw the two embracing and decided to leave them alone. Peter couldn’t help but smile as he walked down the hallway.

-

"I think I believe you now but you may have to remind me once in a while," Ben mumbled against her cheek. He gave her a quick peck before nuzzling his face to her neck. His breathing tickled her and she giggled as she tried to push him back.

"Ah, stop that tickles," She laughed. Ben gave a small lick which made Molly blush as she held his head. Ben couldn’t help but smile, he was having a great time despite the splitting headache. When molly started to pet his head he couldn’t help but smile then too. He was extremely happy even though his body felt like hell.

Ben winced when Molly's shoulder hit against his chest. Molly heard and jumped back. Ben held his hand to his chest but kept the other on molly's waist. Not wanting to leave the moment just yet.

"You ok," She sympathy winced.

Ben rolled his shoulder," I'll be ok." Molly didn’t like that answer.

"What happened," she asked instead. Ben seemed hesitant, more interested in watching his hand on her waist. She took a step back making him drop his hand and sigh. The little moment was gone.

"Unfair fight," he answered vaguely.

"How so," She questioned. Ben kept his head down, still hesitant to tell her anything about his fighting. He didn’t want her to stop seeing him as, she so lovely calls him, a dork. He liked that she thought of him as a gentle giant.

When he didn’t answer, molly dropped to her knees. Placing her hands on his leg she looked up at him. Their eyes caught and ben sighed. He was corned here.

"An old opponent of mine got his rematch. He used to be a high roller until I came along and knocked him down a peg. He held a grudge for a while. Then to get back at me he cheated," He explained.

"What did he do," Molly whispered.

"He used modified brass knuckles," Ben winced, "He had two, one was bulkier and the other had I think a razor blade welded to it. Found that out real quick when he swiped me in the chest." Ben reached up and petted his wrapping," Got me in the face good with the bulky set while I was trying to dodge the blade one. At one point I had him down, no help from anyone, and he swiped my leg. I knew I had to cave at that point, throw the match less I wanted to bleed to death."

Molly couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was awful, barbaric, animalistic. Who does that sort of thing? She wasn’t disgusted with ben, far from it, she was angry with the opponent. The fighting, she will never understand. Which is fine, she knew he could hold his own in a fight very well. He was a huge, imposing, strong man. If he had normal meals Molly was sure he could take down anyone. But the cheating is what angered her the most. Ben was locked in with this man and just beaten. She could relate to that.

"Why didn’t anyone help you," Molly asked. Ben only shrugged, answering that sometimes life isn't fair. Ben had his guesses about why someone would allow them in with weapons. A lot of people didn’t like Ben, he was a tough competitor. So if you pay off a few people you can get in the arena with a weapon, no problem. It still pissed Ben off, he should have been able to stop him.

"You should be getting home, ill walk you," Ben went to stand. Molly beat him to it, standing and pushing him back.

"No, nope, nada. You are not ok, you will lay down and relax," Molly said stubbornly. Unlucky for her, ben was just as stubborn.

"I won't allow you to walk back alone," Ben said sternly.

"Then I won't, get peter to take me," Molly tried to compromise.

"I do not trust him to do that, he gets lost walking down the block and back," Ben gestured with his thumb.

"Well I'm not letting you walk around when you are injured like this," Molly crossed her arms. Ben couldn’t help but find her attractive when she was like this. He shook the thought away.

"And I'm not letting you walk back alone," He crossed his arms. Losing some of his credit when he winced. They were at a wall in the conversation. Molly could very well just walk out right now but she knew Ben would get up and follow.

She sighed," How about I stay the day and you take me back before night time? That way you get some rest and I don’t have to worry too much about you passing out on your way back home."

"I wouldn’t pass out," Ben turned his head.

"Yea, try to stand up without your head spinning," Ben glared at her," yea, that’s right."

They stood in silence as they thought of what to say. Luckily there was a knock at the door that gave an appreciated reprieve.

"You two done sucking face," Peter called from behind the door.

Ben rolled his eyes," Come in jackass."

The door opened and Peter walked in," Be careful what you say, this jackass might have saved your life." Peter puffed out his chest and stood with a bit of swagger.

"I wouldn’t have died, stop patting yourself on the back," Ben groaned.

"Your welcome," Peter deadpanned," Here's an icepack." Peter tossed it to Ben, who almost didn’t catch it.

"Thank you," Ben mumbled.

"Huh? What's that, I didn’t hear you," peter cupped his ear.

"I'm not saying it again," Ben glared. Peter dropped his hand and gave his friend a humorless glare. Molly stared between the two, they acted like brothers.

"Well I for one am very grateful for your help, peter," Molly thanked. Peter turned towards her.

"You are most welcome molly, anything for my best friend's girlfriend," Peter laid the sass on thick. Molly assumed it wasn’t directed at her. Molly and Ben both blushed and looked away. "What, not there yet," Peter laughed, "I'll leave you two alone, try not to die Ben." Ben didn’t bother to humor Peter with a comment. With that, peter left.

Once peter left Ben laid back on the bed, resting the ice pack on his eye. Molly stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She looked around, not sure where to sit. She settled on the chair she had beside his bed.

"What now," Ben asked. Using his good eye he looked over at her.

"Not sure, what do you want to do," Molly asked.

Ben thought for a second," We could make out." Molly couldn’t help but smile which made Ben chuckle. "You look so cute when you smile," He grinned back. She looked down at the ground as her smile grew.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Molly joked.

"well that’s up for debate, got you to smile," Ben answered. They sat smiling like a bunch of idiots for a moment. Molly slowly lost her smile as she started thinking. What did the kiss mean?

"We should probably talk about that," Molly mumbled.

Ben's smile fell too," Talk about what?"

Molly looked up at him," the kiss." 

"Yea? Did you not like it," he asked sitting up a bit.

"No, I liked it. I really liked it" Molly blushed," its just, friends don’t kiss each other."

"Right," Ben mumbled. He didn’t want to say anything. Ben felt like he was about to walk on thin ice. One wrong word and he would fall in.

"Well, you kissed me first. So, why," Molly cupped her hands in her lap. Molly was nervous too. She didn’t know if this was just a surprise thing. That he didn’t mean anything by it. Molly really hoped it wasn’t a mistake.

"I-," he started," it felt right? I'm not really sure how to explain myself. You were holding me and it felt great. Then you complimented me and that was just as good. I just moved, I couldn’t stop it. And I won't lie, I loved it. I know that you are a human and I'm just some minotaur. I know I don’t deserve you kissing me back but id die a happy man if you did it again."

Molly felt her heart swelling, he wanted to do it. It still was a quick choice, but he didn't regret it. Then at the end there Molly felt like she needed to kiss him again. It seems he didn’t get the point. To be fair he did say she might have to prove it to him again.

"so you don’t regret it? You actually liked doing that, even though I'm a human," Molly asked. Ben said that because he was a minotaur that she might be grossed out. He didn’t think that Molly might be insecure about being a human. Ben, since the beginning, thought molly was attractive. Always thought she was charming in her own right.

"Of course I liked it. I don’t really care that you are human, the real question is are you ok with kissing a bull," He tried to joke.

"I won't lie here, this conversation deserves full honesty, I'm not attracted to Minotaurs," Ben turned away as molly continued," Yet, I'm attracted to you." She was nervous about admitting this despite already showing it moments ago. Just solidifying the fact made it scary for molly.

Ben was still shocked," You are actually attracted to me?" He figured the kiss, on her side, was just a flop. That she didn’t see it as a romantic gesture but a comforting one. She has always been very giving to Ben, he just figured she was doing that.

"I mean, yea. Who kisses someone they aren't attracted to," Molly asked confused.

"Well, I just assumed you were just being too nice. Meant it as a comfort," Ben tried to explain. When he saw molly's confused face he decided to ramble some more," Like when you give me books or pay for lunch. You are just being nice because you think I deserve it. So you saw me in pain, not saying that I am in pain," He added real quick," and felt the need to comfort me."

Molly was confused more. Was he so insecure that he thought it strange for her to be interested in him?

"Ben, I've had a crush on you for a while," Molly finally admitted. This stumped Ben more.

"Wait, I've had a crush on you since we first had lunch at the diner," Ben sat up. The ice pack fell from his face and onto his lap.

Molly couldn’t stop her smile, " Why do you sound shocked?"

"Because you actually like me," Ben smiled back.

"You are a huge idiot, also a huge dork," Molly laughed. Ben chuckled along with her.

"You know me, I'm doubtful about things pertaining to me," Ben joked." This is awesome," He wanted to reach over to her," can I kiss you again?"

Molly couldn’t stop herself from laughing aloud. He is the biggest dork she has ever met.

"Are you going to start asking me every time before we kiss," She asked between laughs.

Ben chuckled at her contagious laugh," I mean, its rude to just jump on someone like that."

"Not counting the first kiss then?"

"shut up and come here," He held his arms out. Molly shook her head humorously and got up. She pressed her knee into the mattress beside his hip then cupped his face. His arms grabbed her hips and their lips met. Eyes closed and hands petting, they couldn’t stop. This was different than the first, it wasn’t shy or spontaneous. It was determined and intimate.

Ben pulled her down closer. Molly grabbed a light fistful of hair. He couldn’t help but sigh as he sucked on her bottom lip. Twisting her head more Molly debated on whether or not tongue was pushing it. Sliding her knee up closer she knocked her leg against his. Ben pulled back and sucked in a sharp breath. His eye clenched tight and his fingers kneaded her shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She pulled her knee back and tried to step away.

Ben stopped her," no, it's fine. I'm fine." His eyes were still clenched, molly felt bad for letting him get hurt. She slid her hands from behind his ears then cupped his jaw. Her thumb petted lightly on his cheek, it felt fuzzy on her skin. He opened his eyes and found hers quickly. He could see the worry," I'm fine, honest."

She wasn’t convinced," How bout you lay back down and we finish actually talking."

"What's more to say? I like you, you like me," he said.

"Yes, but where does that leave us. Are we friends or FWB? Are we going to date or, there are still more questions," Molly rambled.

"wait, what FWB," ben asked. Molly couldn’t help but coo at his ignorance.

"It will probably make you blush, do you really want to know," Molly smirked.

"Now I'm curious, what does it mean," He asked slowly.

"Friends with benefits," She answered. He still looked confused, molly cooed again. "Aw, you never heard of friends with benefits?"

"No," He said softly as he turned his head.

Molly tilted his head back," Its where two consenting adults have sex but with no commitment attached."

Ben looked surprised, "People do that? How do you not have a commitment when doing, that, with someone." Molly chuckled when he couldn’t say sex. He really was a precious man.

"some people can pull it off. They just want the physical part of a relationship. Most of the time they either break it off because one caught feelings or they start dating," she explained. Ben pondered her words for a moment. He heard of friends talking about that but he never thought anyone actually did that. Let alone him doing that. Then he thought about the implication molly threw out.

"Would you ever do that, with me," Ben asked before backtracking," I mean not the FWB thing but what they do. Like you are ok with the idea of- you're ok with- Fuck, you're making my brain mush right now." Ben hid his face in her hand. He was embarrassed that he couldn’t talk about sex like an adult. He just glad that his father was the same way, it made 'The Talk' very difficult to understand. 

Molly awed which made ben rub his face more into her hand. She liked that he was shy about sex. Most of the men she had been with were too cocky and arrogant about the topic. Ben will always be a refreshing reprieve from her high-class life. 

"Yes, I'm not opposed to the idea of having sex with you. I'd imagine it would be an interesting experience, lots of new things to learn," She chuckled, " I feel that should be a conversation for another time. A time when you can actually look me in the eye when talking about it." Ben chuffed at her then took a moment to collect himself.

"Another time, I like that," He whispered to himself. Molly didn’t really hear him but decided not to push it.

After a second Ben turned back towards her and placed his hand on hers. Molly felt the tightness in her chest again, warmth flowing outwards as she looked at him. Ben felt the same way. He could look at her all day, talk with her till he passed out, be near her till she grew sick of him.

"Would you like to go on a date this weekend," He whispered to her. Molly didn’t try to fight her smile.

"I would love nothing more."


End file.
